I am the new Battousai
by Aya45
Summary: Kaoru is sick of her father's teachings and leaves soon becoming an assassin who becomes even more deadly then Kenshin ever was, soon enough she finds herself protecting a village that means her life and theres.Editing in process
1. Maybe I will Change

Koonichiwa Minna! This is the edited version of the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please continue to bear with me if I have skipped a mistake. **Aya45**

_Let me be me,_

_Crying, rage...I shall become a new person...not believing in the sword that protects anymore..._

Chapter 1

Maybe I will change

Waking up to the soft aroma of Kenshin's wonderful food and never having the chance to cook as wonderfully as he, I got up fairly slowly and took a look at myself in the mirror and saying to myself, "18...Assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Style and believing that I am teaching a wonderful swords technique." Grumbling to myself, I brushed my hair and put on my dark blue kimono, which held beautiful flowers on it. Quickly and easily I slipped on my obi and then grabbing my dark blue ribbon which was lying on my small counter. I let my dark raven hair flow down my waist, as I did my hair and then found myself getting up and walking toward my shoji door sliding it open I come face to face with a pair of soft lavender eyes I then stated rather quickly, "Kenshin I was just on my way to breakfast."

Kenshin looked puzzled somewhat and thought to himself, "Kaoru-dono seems to be getting more beautiful everyday demo there seems to be something troubling her...I wonder what it is." Kenshin smiled and replied, "Oh, then shall we get going then?"

"Yes of course." They both walked to the kitchen only to find Sagara Sanosuke and that brat Myojin Yahiko wolfing up all the food that was set out on the table.

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched with irritation and she yelled, "Yahiko-CHAN! Tori-atama! Stop eating all the food, leave some for me and Kenshin!"

Yahiko stopped eating long enough to say, "It is your fault if you would have gotten here a little sooner busu there would have been some food left for you, but you had to perk yourself up for someone!"

Kaoru's face turned a light hue of red that crossed horizontal from her nose and she fumed angrily as she yelled back, "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Kaoru grabbed her bokken and began to hit Yahiko on the head before he could react. Sanosuke who had by then finished his meal sustained the urge to laugh, and as if Mount Fuji had exploded, he laughed like crazy and said, "Yahiko you should see how many bumps you have on your head!"

Kenshin continued to watch entertained by the scene and he thought, "This is my family, thank you kami-sama for gracing sessha with a home."

* * *

Kaoru "100 more swings Yahiko-chan!"

Yahiko who by then was sweating huffed and spat out, "STOP saying –chan with my name! I am not a little kid busu!"

Kaoru was now wearing her ki and hakama and was supporting herself by supporting herself with her bokken as she said, "More pressure when striking with the horizontal slash Yahiko...No not like that. More like this---

Kaoru showed Yahiko a perfect horizontal swing and then a thrust forward like you would do on a katana. Kaoru was intense in her bokken movement that Yahiko looked at her half excited and half afraid because the way Kaoru looked was like she was prepared to pounce if he name called her or even tried to attack just for the curiosity. This was not like the Kaoru he knew...nothing like her.

**Kaoru POV:**

I shall change my ways and whoever gets in my way, will suffer the consequences...my fathers teachings where mere foolishness. I must change my ways...yes changing them will be for the best, for everyone.

**_TBC..._**

I hope you liked the new edited version of this chapter and it will take me awhile to edit every chapter after this one, but I'll get to it, and I promise that I will finish this story someway or another . **Aya45**


	2. The katana that will change me forever

Hey Minna-san!!!! This chapter and henceforth will have new form of writing and I'll be editing it as well. **Aya45**

DICTATOR- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters I just made up the plot for my story!

_Swishing away,_

_The true me all gone,_

_Changing as time goes by,_

_Innocent sapphire eyes turn to deadly glares,_

_Let my innocent eyes change, because before, them are others..._

Chapter 2

The katana that will change me forever

Kaoru was meditating on the dojo floor this was her first time Aoshi had suggested that she meditate so she can focus her energy and ki. Kaoru thought to herself, "Hmm.. Aoshi is right, meditating does let me focus my energy and ki maybe I should change my ways of only using a wooden sword...and use a true katana a Japanese sword..." Her thoughts where cut short when she could sensed a familiar aura a couple of centimeters away she said aloud "Do you need something Kenshin?"

Kenshin was not surprised that Kaoru could sense his ki but a little bit taken aback by the firmness and a little pinch of hastiness in _his_ Kaoru's voice.

Kenshin nevertheless said, "Ah... Kaoru-dono sessha is going to Sano's place to gamble he asked sessha to come I should be back in an hour or so Yahiko is coming as well."

Kaoru thought for a second and replied, "Alright Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded and Yahiko was already waiting outside for Kenshin as he reached the young boy, they both walked toward Sano's place. Kaoru quickly stood up and said aloud "Perfect this will give me time to buy me a katana demo if they see me as a girl buying a sword they'll be kind of suspicious ...---

-OF COURSE! I'll dress up as a man!" Kaoru grinned inwardly

15 minutes later

Dressed as a boy

Kaoru quickly locked the front gates and went to a small sword shop where they sold bamboo swords, bokkens, katanas, kodachis, daggers, kunais, and ext.

Kaoru was wearing a blue gi and a white hakama and had her hair in a traditional man's bun. She went straight to the katana's and saw a beautiful katana, which had a dark blue leather hilt and a black sheath she choose that one and quickly got a kodachi that was not that expensive she thanked the man quickly and grabbed the sword and kodachi. Running all the way home she could see Kenshin was not back yet! Kaoru could here voices and laughing, she hurriedly unlocked the gate and ran to her room shutting her shoji door firmly.

Kenshin "Taidama! Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru changed and put back her katana and kodachi in her drawer and was planning to state that night about how she wanted to change her swordsmanship.

Kaoru hid her anxiety and called out, "In my room Kenshin, I'm coming!"

Kaoru opened her shoji door and walked out toward the kitchen she saw Yahiko and Sano arguing and Kenshin smiling enjoyably, she smiled softly and asked, "How was it?"

Kenshin turned around and replied, "Well we got some money but then---

Yahiko cut in and finished off by stating, "Sano waged for it and ended up losing the freaking money and it was more then 1000 yens!"

Sano instantly retorted, "Don't go blaming this on me Kenshin say something!"

Kenshin looked over at his best friend and then at the young boy of 12 and replied, "Well Yahiko don't be so hard on him it's his _instinct_."

Yahiko burst out laughing and fell to the ground holding his stomach from the pain while he was near tears. Kenshin looked at him puzzlingly and said his famous "Oro." Sano had his pupil dilated and said "I thought you where my best friend man why did you go and say that was my _instinct_?"

Kaoru looked at the two men and the one young boy and muttered to herself, "How am I going to tell them that I'm going to leave?"

Kenshin thought he heard Kaoru say something but saw that she turned around and left but what was this feeling he had that something bad was going to happen.

Kaoru went to her room and got out her sword which now had the smell of jasmine she said to herself, "This sure is heavier then my bokken but it is a----

Kaoru trailed of and took out the sword from its sheath and looked at it admiringly, gingerly she did some practice swings with it and smiled joyfully. Then she saw images of men and a shadow and that familiar smell...jasmine...the figure slashed the men in half and never even moved, it's eyes were narrowed and the blood so red redder then Kenshins hair. That figures eye the color they look like there...blue. Kaoru snapped out of her imagination and quickly resheathed her sword and put it back in her drawer, she then saw it was almost nighttime, sighing she went to the kitchen to see Kenshin cooking, Sano chewing his ever-famous fish bone, and Yahiko practicing his swings. Kaoru got up the courage and then said rather quickly "I'm...not going to teach Kamiya Kasshin Style anymore because I have found out that a sword is not used only for protecting the weak."

Everyone stopped what they where doing and yelled out, "NANI!"

Kaoru hated to repeat herself yet she said again, "As I said I have been thinking about---

Yahiko interrupted hastily, "Busu! You can't just stop teaching me kenjutsu!"

Kaoru snorted and replied, "yea right I can do what ever I want." Her jaw tightened and she averted her gaze from Kenshin's light lavender colored one.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and asked, "Kaoru-dono why have you decided this?"

"Because...that is what I have decided...maybe it is my need to become stronger." She stated flatly.

Sano looked at her rather ashamed and then asked Kaoru sourly, "Why? Jou-chan."

Kaoru didn't answer and turned her head from the three males as she thought, "I must do this leave everyone Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Misao, even Aoshi I guess, Tae, Dr.Genzai, Tsubame, everyone I must leave them the sword told me so, this katana will change me forever."

Kaoru sighed and turned around saying grimly, "You would never understand no one would I'll be in my room I am not hungry."

Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko looked at Kaoru and then said altogether, "Why?"

**_To be Continued..._**

A/N- Hey! Reviews, Megumi and Misao will be in the next chapter and so will the other characters. **Aya45** ja ne!


	3. Leaving

Hey minna's how am I doing? _Sigh_ I am glad that I decided to edit I had so many grammar errors Well on forth to the story.

DICTATOR- I Aya45 do not own rurouni kenshin! Only my plot!

_I want to hold you grasp you into a never-ending hug, to keep you from going,_

_But you leave me behind like a shadow,_

_Shouting for you calling your name like a thousand times,_

_My sapphire eyes afraid of the sight I will become,_

_Yet joyous in one way or another,_

_Blood on my pale white skin and then his eyes_ _locked to mine,_

Why?

Chapter 3

Leaving

_5:00 a.m. _

_**Kaoru POV:**_

Grasping my katana and to my kodachi I slowly leveled my ki to an average woman's and then quickly grabbed my bag that contained 4 sets of kimono's, an extra pair of gi and hakama, some food, money, a blanket, jasmine perfume, my kunais, and my kodachi. I quickly walked outside and looked at the dojo, one last time for everyone was sleeping it was still real early morning and no one was awake at this time in the Kamiya Dojo. I darted out quickly. Locking the front gates securely, I said impassively, "Anguish, sorrow, hate, happiness, jealousy, annoyance, and so many more emotions live in this house. Only a small amount of people are there to share these emotions...goodbye my friends for this will be the last time you see me...as a pure person for when we meet again I will be the person that may be your worst enemy..."

Kaoru walked away in her own abyss of darkness as the sunset in the north followed her yearning for her light to enter into Kaoru's twinkling passion of darkness.

_8:00 a.m. _

Yahiko drowsily stumbled to the kitchen and saw Kenshin humming a tune and smiling while cooking breakfast.

Yahiko who was still half asleep looked around and asked, "So where is busu?"

Kenshin looked up from his cooking and replied, "Still sleeping I suppose why don't you go get her Yahiko."

Yahiko sighed and scratched his head as he said, "Alright."

Yahiko groggily went toward Kaoru's room. Sano was wide-awake and walked into the Kamiya dojo humming and then said, "Oy Kenshin! Where's jou-chan the fox wants to see her."

Soon enough a young beautiful woman walked up and smiled saying, "Hi Ken-san! So where is the tanuki girl anyhow? After what this Tori-atama told me last night he told me to talk her out of it."

Kenshin had a puzzled look on his face and then asked questionably, "Sano was at your place Megumi-san?"

Megumi and Sano blushed 12 different shades of red and then said, "It isn't like—

They where cut off by a yell and Yahiko who had come running back with tears in his eyes and a note in his hand as he said something but chocked on the only word he could say, "Kaoru—

Kenshin's eyes turned a bit of amber and then firmly said, "Give me the letter Yahiko."

Yahiko gave him the letter but fell to the floor and cried hysterically.

Kenshin's eyes widened and then turned amber.

Sano took the letter from him and then both he and Megumi looked at it and read the letter aloud:

_Dear my fellow friends,_

_I have changed my ways and will not put up with my fathers teachings although I do encourage you Kenshin and Sano to train Yahiko as much as possible. Though the possibility is rare we may meet, again although, I will be changed...possibly Kenshin's eye are turning amber with rage and by now Yahiko is bawling on the ground like a baby. Sano this is mostly directed to you this sentence...protect Yahiko and train with him as much as possible, because I know Kenshin will refuse to train with him. Kenshin I...I have always loved you although you shadow yourself from the world...all I wanted to do was heal your pain. Megumi my dear friend...please tell the girls I love them and will always love them and as well as you. Good-bye until we meet again in different circumstances._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kamiya Kaoru_

Kenshin angrily yelled out, "KAORU WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?"

Somewhere in Tokyo:

"Kaoru turned her head all of a sudden and whispered, "I thought I just heard someone call out my name...it must be my imagination...hmm..."

Kaoru was changing...very much you could see it in her dark blue eyes that had narrowed and those eyes would penetrate through your heart like a thousand daggers...there was nothing of Kamiya Kaoru in the beautiful 18 year old women only the deadly assassin that was yet to be. Her wide eyes held no compassion as near narrowed yet not wide eyes flashed dangerously.

**_To be continued!_**

A/N- Misao and Aoshi will be in the next chapter! **Aya45**


	4. Her deadly glare

Koonichiwa minna-sans! Please enjoy the newly written chapter 4 and for those of you just reading my story enjoy. Arigatou **Aya45**

_During the days I spent, alone I was afraid,_

_But now with the skill of a god and the beauty of a goddess I am not afraid,_

_I am the hitokiri that penetrates the soul with one single glare,_

_Let me be free and never alone,_

_Shouting out my name is no use for I am the abyss of darkness,_

_There is no more laughter in me,_

_I have changed for the better,_

_I am no longer afraid,_

_No longer using his sword technique...goodbye...father_

Chapter 4

Her Deadly Glare

Kenshin was up and ready to go searching for Kaoru and Yahiko was practicing some swings.

Yahiko, "Kenshin I got a letter from Misao and that Shinomori guy saying that there coming here for a visit." He said this dully and was unfazed by the awkward tension that formed between them.

Kenshin turned his head oblivious and said, "Really then I should get the guest room's ready, then we can all start looking for Kaoru-dono."

Sano and Megumi walked through the Kamiya gates rather hurriedly. Megumi quickly walking by Yahiko went straight to Kenshin who was about to go get the guest rooms ready.

Megumi who seemed very tired urgently said, "Ken-san! We have news that will upset you more then it did us..."

Kenshin turned and looked at Megumi who was pacing and had a stricken face that wrinkled her delicate features he asked worriedly, "What is it Megumi-san?"

Megumi glanced at Kenshin, not willing to look him in the eye as she said, "Well we got news from this man, that was shopping for food. He owns a small shop that sells bokkens, swords, and so on...he told me that he saw a young man that was around 18 and was fairly beautiful to even be a man, he bought a sword and a kodachi. He added as well that he had unusual colored eyes that he would never forget in a Japanese man, blue."

Sano quickly added in, "We think it may have been jou-chan but we don't know that for certain because he said he bought those to weapons the day...we went gambling...---he stopped his pacing as well and thought for just a second before his jaw tightened---no...it WAS her! She was dressed as a man! Jou-chan cross-dressed knowing that a girl shopping for a sword would gain the suspicions of the public."

Kenshin's face became pale and so did Yahiko's.

Yahiko's face was curiously drawn to a frown as he asked, "Why would she buy a katana and a kodachi?"

They where all surprised to hear a familiar voice yelling out, "Kaoru-san, Himura!"

They all turned around to see a, _well_ kind of tall girl of 17 with black hair tied up in a braid and in ninja's clothes. The one and only Misao Makimachi and standing behind her was a tall handsome man which of course wasn't smiling but had those cold ice blue eyes and that strong pose of self-awareness his name (all of you know) Aoshi Shinomori.

Misao frowned and asked, "Hey aren't you guys going to say hi at all?"

Kenshin, "Oro gomen Misao-san! How have you been doing?"

Misao frowned even more and then said, "Okay where is Kaoru-san? I demand to know! Himura you did not go and hurt her and she ran away! She would have come to me!"

Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, and Megumi fell backwards all thinking the same thing, "How did she know?"

Misao gaped at her accurate theory and she glared at Kenshin as she seethed, "Kaoru-san didn't did she Himura?"

Aoshi looking as impassive as ever stated, "So the battousai's woman Kamiya ran away from him."

Kenshin got up and managed to smile as he said, "Welcome Aoshi, Misao-san please come in and we shall tell you from the beginning."

Misao angrily said, "You better Himura, Kaoru would have a good reason to run away."

The Kenshin-gumi sighed and they all entered the Kamiya house.

**Somewhere in Kyoto...Kaoru had just arrived a few hours ago and now traveled in the thick woods.**

Kaoru stopped suddenly and could sense a ominous presence coming toward her she couldn't very well defend herself while she was in a kimono but she would try she grabbed her katana and unsheathed it, she turned around all of a sudden and in her defensive stance stood before a drunken man.

The middle age man smirked and said, "Hey missy you _(hic)_ shouldn't be carrying _(hic)_ a sword around you'll _(hic)_ get arrested...so why don't ya come with me and will go and...---

Kaoru's eyes narrowed into a deadly glare and then her change of voice made the man back off she said "Old man why don't you go and just screw someone else before I slice your throat!"

The man slowly went toward her and said, "demo why don't you come with me and we'll have all the fun we can have and then you can kill me! Haha! Ugg"

Kaoru without taking her deadly glare off slit his throat instantly and he did not even have time to take out his small dagger.

Kaoru sighed and then said to herself, "This kimono is now in drenched blood I guess I'll change to my extra gi and hakama my first kill...that actually felt good...where am I? I have never seen this village before..."

An old woman walked in front of Kaoru and then said, "Miss?"

Kaoru's eye's narrowed and then said "Where you with him? Woman?"

The old woman wasn't a bit afraid of Kaoru and then replied just as calmly as before "No Miss. I just wanted to ask...would you be willing to protect our village...this village is not known to many in Kyoto. Even if it is known people try to destroy it or come to rape the women so I was wanting to know if you would like to protect our village...we are poor to pay but I will give you a place to stay and eat."

Kaoru's eyes softened ever slightly and then saw many villagers come out of there hiding place whom where smiling and whispering to among themselves. Kaoru then replied, "I do not need money Ma'am excuse my rudeness I do have skill and have come to train...I will be willing to protect this village with my life...because my mother once told me never to be rude to my elders...sumimasen...of course I will but there is one condition..."

Everyone at the village looked at Kaoru ready to keep whatever secret came toward them so did the children.

Kaoru impassively said, "Please if any outsider you do not know that seems to know me and asks about who I am tell them another identity to who I am...that is all I ask...my name is Kamiya Kaoru...I know I can trust all of you..."

The old woman smiled brightly and replied, "My name Kaoru-chan, is Maho Miyaki it is an honor to have you protect this village

Then another villager spoke up saying "my name is Wataru Kimano!"

And every villager called out their name's knowing that they could trust Kaoru and she trust them.

Kaoru, "My fake name will be...Sakura Mataru."

Everyone nodded and then a small cute girl came running toward Kaoru with a full hand of flowers she was dirty very dirty yet still cute she said, "My name Kaoru-oniisan is Kanna...I am a orphan will you be my elder sister??"

Maho sighed and said, "Kanna you know I take care of you like my only daughter."

Kanna smiled wickedly and then replied, "Of course you do Maho but I want an elder sister!"

Kaoru smiled kindly and picked up the 7-year-old girl and said, "Well then don't I have a handful of a little sister..."

Kanna giggled and hugged Kaoru. Her small arms entangled in Kaoru's neck and the scent of Jasmine intoxicated her.

**_Kamiya Dojo_**

Misao screamed horrified, "She what!"

Aoshi continuing to stay impassive slightly nodded and said, "Yes, I see battousai."

Sano nodded and then Megumi said "She ran away and while she was at it instead of taking her bokken she went and bought a sword and kodachi..."

Aoshi about dropped his tea and said, "Kaoru did what?!"

Kenshin "She bought a kodachi and a sword." His voice emotionless.

Yahiko stared out at the sky and then thought to himself "There where more meaning to her words yesterday...she wouldn't just go against her father's teachings and...kill...I can't tell Kenshin or he'll blame himself and leave...where are you Kaoru."

**_To be continued..._**

Review please, I hope you enjoyed. **Aya45**


	5. To Protect Thee

Konnichiwa! Minna's! I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone! Aya45

_Maybe life has given me the chance to experience new things,_

_I am no longer afraid,_

_Protecting you is my life,_

_I will become a manslayer but to protect,_

_This will not be in vain,_

_My beauty is for a goddess to appeal and disappear,_

_My skill is from training night and day,_

_My hands no longer gentle but rough,_

_Years pass and then I will become just as strong as once hitokiri…_

Chapter 5

To Protect Thee

1 week later

Kanna looked at Kaoru admiringly, Kaoru was practicing with her katana and kodachi she was wearing a gi and hakama. Kaoru pretending to block an attack did a back flip and landed on her two feet, unsheathing her kodachi she swiped the air and then her eyes narrowed, it chilled Kanna to the bone. When Kaoru stopped practicing she resheathed her sword and kodachi and then turned around to look at Kanna who had her forest green eyes wide open with amazement and shock.

Kaoru smiled and then said, "Well what do you think Kanna?"

Kanna smiled widely and exclaimed, "That was good real good Kaoru!"

Kaoru smiled and wiped the sweat of her forehead and said, "Thanks Kanna."

Maho came out of the small house with two cups of tea in her hand and smiled.

Mah, "Well then…are you finished training already Kaoru-chan…here is a nice cup of tea yours too Kanna-chan…"

Kaoru bowed and said, "Thank you Maho-san."

Kanna nodded thankfully and repeated, "Thanks Maho!"

**_Kamiya Dojo_**

Kenshin woke up to the bright morning light that shone in his room he slowly got up thinking that the event of Kaoru leaving was all a dream…but he knew it wasn't and sighed saying to himself, "We have been looking for her for a week now yet still we can't find her, it's getting harder and harder each---

Yahiko interrupted his thoughts as he yelled, "Kenshin get up were going to the police station!"

Kenshin sighed and thought once again, "We have to resort to going to the police station…" He instantly replied, "Alright Yahiko, I'll be right there."

Kenshin got up and dressed himself while opening the shoji door entering the hall way he could see that everyone was wide awake and ready to get the day started.

Sanosuke managed to smile as he remarked, "Oy Kenshin its usually you that's up early cooking breakfast."

Megumi added it with her ever-famous laugh, "Ohohoho, yes you are quite correct tori-atama!"

Misao sighed and got up where she was seated as she said, "Lets go, I don't want to waste anymore time."

They all headed to the police station where they met Saitoh who was as usual cold as he said, "Battousai why are you here? Have you come to finish our battle?"

Kenshin's eyes showed a spark of amber and then he replied darkly, "No Saitoh we are here to see if we can gain help, to search for Kaoru-dono."

Saitou snickered silently and smirked as he replied, "Ah, so your woman has left you battousai and you want me to search for her? This is no concern to the police, plus she is the tanuki girl she could turn out anywhere."

Kenshin growled and then his eyes turned full amber while speaking lowly, "We came here seeking for your help Saitoh, we have already searched everywhere we could possibly have thinked off."

Saitou smiled and then replied, "Fine then…I'll send some of my police squads to go look for your woman, will that make you happy battousai?"

Aoshi then interrupted what Kenshin was going to say as he stated, "That will be fine Hajime. We will as well do some searching, if you have any news please contact us at Kamiya's house."

Kenshin's regular lavender eyes where back and then he said stiffly, "Yes that would do great help if you where to find her whereabouts Saitoh."

Saitou smirked even wider then he said coldly, "Fine…Battousai."

**_Village_**

Kaoru sensed a strong aura that was coming toward the village and then walked out the small house carrying her sword and kodachi.

Maho looked at Kaoru walking out of the house as she was about to enter it and she asked, "Where are you going Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned around to face the old fragile women and replied coldly, "I sense strong aura coming to this village…it may be danger…I swore that I would protect this village…but it is more then that now…---

Kaoru glanced at the direction where Kanna was playing in the dirt with some of her friends.

Maho then sighed tiredly and said, "I will go warn some of the villagers then, do be careful."

Kaoru seemed to have smirked slightly as she remarked, "Does that mean you care about me Maho? Or is it that you don't want me to die so quickly and you'll have to find another protector for this village?"

Maho scowled at this implying remark, "That's utterly preposterous, even if I have known you for only a short while it feels like years."

Kaoru seemed to have ignored the remark and said coolly, "Protect Kanna will you."

Maho nodded and walked over to Kanna who by then was laughing at her friend, who had his cheeks smudged in dirt.

Kaoru sighed and walked out the village gates and then toward the woods. She could sense people watching her but the pinpoint location, was harder to imply as she looked around gingerly. Her eyes narrowed to a death glare and she flared her ki as she said, "Who is there. If you come out sooner and accept your death then I probably won't make you suffer when I kill you."

Kaoru's hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing a blue gi and a white hakama she had her katana and kodachi on her waist and her bright sapphire eyes where darker.

Man 1 who was on a shadowed tree whispered to his comrade, "She knows were here…there is a faint scent in the air…jasmine?"

Man 2 who ignored the question said, "Isn't it obvious she's staring right at us and were hiding in a perfectly shadowed place."

Kaoru looked at the man who still was clueless that she knew that he was there…she smiled some what and then unsheathed her katana and pointed it to the men, "I am coming for you---I'll kill you one by one without mercy!"

Man 2 furiously yelled, "Damn it all throw the kunai's!"

The first man seemed paralyzed by Kaoru's deadly glare and you knew from the look on his face he was DEAD afraid.

Kaoru with one slash of her katana cut the branch both men where seated on.

Man 2 landed on both his feet but the first man was lying on his side dead from the attack, it seemed he was cut when the woman slashed the tree.

Man 2 growled angrily as he said, "I Akira Sonja am will defeat you for the Daimio Clan."

Kaoru's eyes where narrowed and she was standing a few yards away the man Kaoru then said in a voice that matched that of the battousai but far worse, "I accept the challenge the name I go by is Sakura Matura, I work for no clan…so get up and defeat me if you can!"

Akira cautiously got up from his crouched position and seethed menacingly, "Don't underestimate those of the Daimio Clan woman."

Kaoru pointed her gleaming katana at the corpse and said, "Ha, I thought that man was a challenge but now look at his corpse it rots in hell by now!"

Akira clenched the hilt of his sword and took it out in mere seconds saying, "He was just a mere rookie I am far much better."

Kaoru mockingly said, "Then come and fight and stop talking."

Akira ran toward Kaoru and in mere seconds they where face to face in combat Kaoru's sword crashed into Akira's she instantly blocked an attack coming from the side with her kodachi and then she did a hi-air front flip making herself right behind Akira who was wide open she did her attack but was surprised to see that he wasn't there anymore but was up above her about to make his attack. Kaoru put her kodachi in front of herself and blocking the attack that Akira did, then with her knee she thrust it forward hitting Akira in the stomach with full impact she gracefully put her kodachi back in it's sheath and with a attack that caught Akira of guard she yelled out, "Treken Su Ya Ryuu!"

Akira fell backwards and with the last of his energy asked, "What was that attack, I haved never heard of it before?"

Kaoru, her blue eyes adorned to the blood, replied softly, "It is not surprising for I ma the founder of this technique."

Akira's eyes widened and he muttered, "Amazing…your going to protect this village aren't you? What a sweet smell…jasmine…reminds me of my---

Akira was now running out of breath and blood continued flowing freely. His head fell to the ground in exhaustion and he closed his eyes for the final blow reminding himself of his dead wife.

Kaoru nodded for no reason as if to say _I shall grant you your final wish_ she finished him off in another swipe of her katana and thrust her sword forward making the blood come off. Kaoru then sheathed her sword and walked away from the corpses and unto the village until she came to open view, she saw many villagers and among them she saw Kanna and Maho there.

Maho questionably asked, "How was it?"

Kanna sniffed the air and commented, "Kaoru that scent---

Kaoru shook her head and finished off, "It must be the blood."

Kanna made a lopsided smiled and continued, "No it has a sweet smell like jasmine."

Kanna walked over to Kaoru and smelled her swords then her clothes and saw that Kanna smiled.

Kaoru clueless to the event asked, "What?"

Maho smiled and replied, "You are the one who smells like jasmine my dear, which Kanna takes rather unusual for an assassin should come with the scent of blood and you come with the scent of jasmine."

Kanna nodded her head in agreement and said, "Yea that's it."

Kaoru smiled slightly and made no comment.

The villagers smiled all grateful the event was over and then went back to their homes or to work.

**_Walking to the port of Kyoto_**

Misao who was walking ahead of everyone proclaimed, "Will head to the Aoiya to that old perverted man and will look for Kaoru-san there."

Megumi nodded and said, "Good thing that Dr. Genzai gave me the week off, he was more worried about Kaoru then me."

Everyone cheered that they where all going to go look for Kaoru but in one persons heart he seemed to be wishing that they weren't…because he felt like they where going to find a Kaoru they never wanted to meet… a Kaoru that had no remorse for killing others or hurting them

_**To be continued….**_

A/N- Reviews please! I hope you enjoyed…**_Aya45_**


	6. Sparing You

Konnichiwa! How do you like the story! I do hope that you enjoy and that you'll put some of your reviews. I am going to move the story 3 years later when Kaoru is 21 years old then later move it another 2 years. So she'll be older and more skillful in her sword technique that she made up.

I'll be writing about Kenshin and the others the next chapter, but this chapter is a full page of Kamiya Kaoru Enjoy! **_Aya45_**

_Why when I'm with you I break,_

_Making me smile,_

_Those forest green eyes cheerful yet saddened for…me,_

_My face is growing older as years pass,_

_I'll protect you with my life,_

_My skills are growing stronger,_

_I wait for the day when I battle with the strongest of the bakumatsu,_

_My skin is growing whiter,_

_My eyes older,_

_The bloodstains on my hands will stay I am no longer pure…_

Chapter 6

Sparing You

3 years later

Evening

Kaoru walked into the dusk of time in the late winter night. It was ready to snow and who ever thought that she would get her first scar; she was known amongst many the The Midnight Eye or the fallen Sakura…with dark sapphire eyes that could pierce the soul, beauty of a goddess, and a skill that could surpass the gods.

There, laid amongst her emotionless face, the fear of losing the most precious person in her life and that was…Kanna.

Kaoru was set in motion with her long raven hair in a high ponytail and her beautiful yet deadly eyes narrowed. Her katana and her kodachi by her side she was ready for battle and no one could stop her from killing the people; that injured one of the villagers. If someone truly loved her they would _try_ to stop her, even if it was for protecting the village. Yet, as predicted no one did stop her they just looked at her with great anticipation that the person would die and never hurt them again.

Obvious, though the only one who did fear for her that she would not die was Kanna yes, the one Kaoru holds dearer to her then…Kenshin ever was…

Kanna watched Kaoru from the outside of the shoji door and then asked meekly, "Kaoru…where are you going your not going to go kill? Are you?"

Kaoru turned around only to see a skinny, brunette haired, green-eyed, pretty 10 year old girl standing ever closely to the shoji door.

Kaoru then said, "Kanna…are you afraid of me?" Her question was surprisingly sounding grieved.

Kanna was startled by the question and then spoke quite slowly collecting her words "No I don't think I am, though you can be quite scary sometimes with your eyes narrowed I suppose…demo I know you would never hurt me…"

Kaoru smiled inwardly and then replied, "Well then to answer your question from before yes I am I cannot forgive those who hurt the villagers."

Kanna sighed and then replied all to quickly, "Fine Kaoru."

Kanna walked away without a second thought.

Kaoru chuckled a little then walked passed Maho in which she was making dinner she said, "I'll be gone for awhile so save some food for me alright Maho-san?"

Maho turned around to face Kaoru and nodded.

Kaoru quickly walked outside the village gates and sensed strong ki which quickly notified that he/she was a skilled fighter.

Kaoru ready for a fight seethed, "Show yourself, if you may. Only a coward is one that hides in the darkness of the shadows."

The suppososedly ninja answered from within the shadows of the trees, "I am no coward Midnight eye or also known as fallen Sakura."

Kaoru laughed an icy laugh as she replied, "Yes you may call me either for I have gained both names honorably…or so _I_ think." She smirked at the face of danger and she laughed inwardly at the death this man was going to face.

Oh, how I'll love killing this stubborn ninja… 

The ninja jumped off a large tree and landed gracefully on the ground as he proceeded forward, with his sword gleaming in the moonlight. He was a tall lean man which held great spirit in him he looked around the age of 25 and had jet black hair and a pair of chestnut brown eyes he was dressed in a dark brown gi and a white hakama. He was handsome in every possible way.

Kaoru took out her sword and jumped making a fairly easy swing that even those she thought with skill would overcome easily but they did not, but this one seemed better then the other's of the Daimio Clan much better…the man dodged it quickly and did his attack as he yelled, "Kimekaru!"

Kaoru who finally noticed that he was behind her blocked the attack by getting her kodachi out and swiftly blocking the attack before it hit the nape of her delicate white neck. Kaoru chuckled and said, "You are much stronger than the others that have opposed this village and I am gladly honored to fight you. But you are not good enough."

Kaoru did a back flip and then with a speed that would be compared to Kenshin's god like speed she raced forward him lunging her body in a full swing making him go backwards toward a tree.

She grabbed her katanas hilt and put her left hand forward touching the end of the hilt which made it swipe the air nearly touching the man's neck who was sitting up right on the tree, he had dropped his sword and was about to pick it up.

Kaoru spoke ever gently, "Who exactly are you, I do not recall you ever saying your name."

The man was surprised not to have been killed at that moment but answered, "Kyo Watashima, why have you no killed me?"

Kaoru's eyes showed a hint of softness and kindness and then replied, "Who waits for you?

Kyo looked up at the beautiful assassin's face, it showed no emotion but the way she spoke just then showed that she was not just an assassin that did her job, she had a heart of kindness in her; he replied, "No, I have no one to go back too but my master."

Kyo then remembered what his master told him…

_Kyo, you must always attack the opening of your opponent's defense. Especially the Fallen Sakura for she will be your strongest opponent yet…_

Kaoru turned her back to him and was about to speak when Kyo grabbed his katana and slashed Kaoru's back in a medium sized vertical line. Which would cause a scar…a dreaded scar.

"Ug…damn it all." Kaoru hissed.

Kaoru was about to fall backwards but held her ground and with her sword she blocked the next attack that Kyo was about to serve. With the force she let out she cried out, "TREKEN SU YA RYUU!"

Kaoru did a full attack and slashed Kyo's chest, which was not deep enough to kill him but needed medical attention. Kyo fell backwards and then asked softly, "Why?"

Kaoru was breathing heavily and was wiping her katana from the blood as she replied, "Why what?"

Kyo got up slowly and continued, "Why did your voice soften when you asked if someone waited for me?"

Kaoru sheathed her katana and placed it beside her kodachi as she said, "Watashima, Kyo…we will finish this battle another time."

Kaoru was walking away as Kyo called out, "You will protect these villagers with your life won't you?"

Kaoru turned toward him; the moonlight dove on her face and reflected her sparkling sapphire eyes and beautiful white face she smiled a rare beautiful smile and she replied ever softly, "Yes I would, even if they would do no such thing for me. Be prepared for today I may have spared your life, but the next time we meet…I won't."

Kaoru turned her back toward him and ran toward the village gates where she saw Kanna standing near the thick wooden poll grasping it. Her eyes wide with worry and as she saw Kaoru her face lit up. Kaoru managed to whisper, "Kanna…"

As she fell to the ground the blood trailing from her back onto the ground making a puddle surrounding her slim figure. Everything went black afterwards and the echo of Kannas' voice was heard in Kaoru's ears as she screamed, "Kaoru!"

To be continued… 


	7. To enjoy what's not

Koonichiwa Minna-san! Thanks to the people that are supporting me in this fanfic! I am really enjoying writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. **_Aya45_**

_Hope and Dreams,_

_That is what I want in this lifetime,_

_Until we meet,_

_That is the day we will become true enemies…_

Chapter 7

To enjoy what's not…

Aoiya

Aoshi was doing his usual meditation as well as thinking, "The battousai is getting frustrated and getting mad with the most simplest of things, although I wouldn't blame him we still haven't found the Kamiya girl…"

Misao who was outside punching the wall of the Aoiya, she was ultra pissed of at Sano for a little incident at the market.

"Oie, Misao stop punching the wall of the Aoiya! Shiro, Omasu, and Me are playing a game of cards!" Called out Okina from the second floor balcony, and from behind Omasu retorted, "Not like I wanted to play Okina."

Misao "Okina you old man I'm blowing off some steam!"

"Go blow it off at Guro's restaurant! Oh and while your pummeling his building buy some rice balls…I always loved his rice balls." Okina trailed off as Shiro bellowed something making him stop talking.

Misao fumed with anger and muttered, "I should have never brought that rooster-head to the market with me. Just as simple as to get some food and that's that, but I got embarrassed like hell back there!"

_**Flashback **_

_Misao was checking if they had enough food for the evening so Kenshin could cook dinner they where short some and decided that she should go shopping for some food…but then Sanosuke Sagara came in moping, as usual he was worried about Kaoru and had spent the last of his money gambling. Then he saw Misao about to go to the market and asked right away, "Weasel can I come too?"_

_It was more of a statement then a question so Misao did the only thing she could do rather then argue herself out of this one by saying, "Whatever."_

_Sano smiled and they both walked toward the market where there was going to be an unexpected humiliation._

_**Market Place** _

_Misao looked at the food she had gotten and smiled as she said, "Okay that's about all we need lets go Sa"_

_Misao looked around and did not see Sano she cursed to herself for not keeping an eye on the tori-atama. Misao then saw hair like roosters and knew right away it was Sano, but what was he doing talking to a man he half knew…Misao slowly walked over to Sano who was not grinning yet frowning he was arguing with the man about something._

_Misao walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder as she asked, "Oy, Sanosuke what ya doing?"_

_The man averted his straight gaze to Misao as he grinned wickedly. He turned to Sano as he asked the question, "Sagara is this your whore or something?"_

_Misao blushed 12 different shades of color and then fumed with anger that was toward Sano as she screeched, "SANOSUKE SAGARA! YOU DIMWITTED IDIOT!"_

_Misao ran out the market place still carrying the groceries and embarrassed like she had never been before all those eyes staring at her like she had a sign saying,"Oie look at me please!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Misao kept on cursing to herself as she then saw Kenshin with his amber eyes narrowed to slits. He approached Misao with a steady pace and he asked, "Misao-dono where is Aoshi?"

Misao froze from his penetrating stare and answered quickly as she picked up the groceries on the ground, "Meditating in his room I suppose."

Kenshin nodded stiffly and he answered while walking inside the small building, "Thanks."

Kenshin walked in passed Yahiko who was about to go out he was already 15 years old and a good swordsman.

He kept his mind of things by sparring with Sano and was as worried as anyone about Kaoru who they had been looking for 3 years and still no word.

Megumi of course had passed by the Aoiya a couple of days even though the trip from Aizu to Kyoto was long.

Yahiko looked at his idol the legendary hitokiri battousai who would give anything to find Kaoru.

Yahiko who made his way outside saw Misao go in as he asked, "Misao where's the rooster-head I thought he was with you."

Misao tried hard not to snap at Yahiko, so she made a strained smile as she replied, "Oh he'll be coming sooner or later and when he does you tell him that Misao, Leader of the Oniwabanshuu is going to kick his ass." She left Yahiko to his thoughts. Hearing a loud rumbling noise Yahiko turned to the sound and saw a trail of dust coming his way.

Immediately knowing that it was Sano he called out to him to stop which he did but had to make an adrupt one at that.

"Were going to go look for Kaoru now! I have had enough waiting for that Hajime guy not finding anything and for 3 fucking years we haven't heard a word from him or KAORU! This is getting damn hard every day. So are you with me?"

Sano nodded agreeing with Yahiko as he replied, "Hell yea!To hell with all this crap."

They both ran toward a part of Kyoto that they hadn't looked at and both not certain if they would find Kaoru, but they where determined.

**_Daimio Clan Hide Out_**

Kyo Watashima was laying in bed trying to get to sleep but found it hard too, he had been in bed since that night where he fought the Fallen Sakura.

He sat abruptly and thought to himself, "Amazing her strength is impeccable, I want to fight her again."

Kyo then heard whispers outside his door"Did you hear that even our best fighter couldn't beat the Fallen Sakura!" "Yea I know we shouldn't take her lightly."

"Really? Does that mean that it will be harder to take over the village and its villagers?"

"Yea of course stupid ass!"

Kyo sighed and then whispered to himself, "Just yesterday…was the day she sparred me…she is skillful that is why the next time we meet I will be more of a challenge to her…I'll train more…until that day comes Sakura…"

**_To be continued…_**


	8. Clues from the Devil

Koonichiwa Minna! I hope your enjoying the story and thanks to all the people that have supported me! Bai Bai! Aya45. 1 year after. I'll give you the ages! For everyone…---

_**Kaoru Kamiya-22 years old**_

_**Kanna-11 years old**_

_**Kenshin Himura-34 years old**_

_**Sanosuke Sagara-24 years old**_

_**Megumi Takani-28 years old**_

_**Misao Makimachi-21 years old**_

**_Aoshi Shinomori-32 years old_**

_**Yahiko Myojin-16 years old**_

_**Saitou Hajime-41 years old**_

* * *

****

_Passing beyond the moon,_

_The light beyond countless valleys,_

_Why do they keep on searching when it is hopeless,_

_Let me see when they have found me,_

_How will they react?_

_To a different me…_

Chapter 8

Clues from the Devil

**Village**

Kaoru walked toward the village market to get some food for the evening. She was wearing a traditional kimono which was light green and had different color flowers on it she had her hair in a traditional women's bun (like the one you see in the movie Reflection).

She had her obi tucked in so it was squared; she had some jasmine perfume on, and had light pink lipstick on her small and delicate lips.

She was very beautiful and when men where to turn around to look at Kaoru they wouldn't even notice her with how many times she has been wearing a gi and hakama to the market. Kanna like any other day was with Kaoru and was tall for a girl of 11. When they passed by young men and boys they where fairly attracted to Kaoru and Kanna because of the way they smelled, Kanna smelled of sweet lavender.

Kaoru stopped and said to the young woman who was talking to a boy of 23 about the fish, "May I have some catfish Ms."

Kanna smiled mischievously and waved to her friend Ryuichi. Turning around she faced the young woman with a smiled she said, "Hi Kisa!"

The young woman who was getting the catfish tilted her head in reply and held a puzzled look as Kanna giggled. The reason that Kanna was giggling was because she was the one who made Kaoru wear a kimono (which fairly annoyed Kaoru after so many years of not wearing one) and finally be the women she was, Kaoru sighed and put her hand gently on Kanna's head and said, "Kanna dear would you please stop jumping up and down."

Kanna smiled and nodded she stopped immediately when the young women gave her the catfish saying, "Thank you very much Kaoru-san."

Kaoru tilted her head slightly in respect and walked away with Kanna following closely behind.

**_Aoiya_**

Battousai with his angered amber eyes yelled, "Damn where in hell is Kaoru?"

At that very moment Misao came running in and called, "Himura I've got news!"

The battousai's amber eyes flickered with disdain as he asked, "What news is it Misao-dono?"

Misao ignored the glare that the battousai gave her out of pure irritation and continued what she was going to say. "There have been numbers of man slaughters, over the past 4 years. It has been getting worse because now their saying that the men that have been being killed are from a clan called the Daimio Clan. They are a saying a young woman, is killing all of them; the name what they call her is either the Midnight eye or the Fallen Sakura. She is a female hitokiri and kills for one purpose and that's to protect a village in either Kyoto or maybe Tokyo…I don't know but I'm positive either one of those,"

Misao was out of breath and then continued, "they say the woman is beautiful and the only things you can see is her katana gleaming in the moonlight. They say she has beautiful…sapphire eyes that shimmer in the moonlight and she has raven hair. She is about an inch taller then me and she has this attack, which is called…let me remember…Treka…no Treken…Su…Ya…Ryuu! Yea that's the one…have you heard of it?"

Kenshin was trying to recollect an attack called Treken Su Ya Ryuu during the bakumatsu…but he could not…a woman with sapphire eyes?

"…Misao-dono do you know if that women carried a kodachi as well?" Hesitating before he asked.

Misao was trying to think if the rumors told of a kodachi and then she replied, " I think she does…carry a kodachi…you don't think…it could be Kao---" She was cut off by Kenshin saying, "No don't even think of such a thing Misao-dono."

Coming inside the Aoiya, Sano and Yahiko beside him where murmuring under there breaths until they heard Kenshin say the last remark.

"Don't say no such thing as what?" Sano asked as he leaned against the wall folding his arm across his chest.

Yahiko nodded as he wanted to know as well. Misao sighed and prepared herself to tell the story yet again. Minutes passed as Misao told her news that she gained from a passer byer. After she was finished, she had seen Aoshi leaning against the wall as well nodding in agreement and saw Megumi coming back shoulder pressed on the rim of the doorway. She had come back from shopping for groceries; she had heard enough to get the flow of the idea.

Megumi then commented stonily, "Our first clue to where Kaoru may be…"

They all nodded and Yahiko thought, "…Kaoru…it can't be you…can it??"

They where all dead silent thinking to themselves and then Aoshi broke the uneasy silence as he said, "If it is the Kamiya Girl then we better get looking…"

Kenshin growled angrily as he seethed, "It is not her Aoshi, Kaoru-dono would not go as far as murdering."

Sanosuke then replied icily. "Oh quit it there _are _options Kenshin…not only that she can be a manslayer…"

Kenshin glared at Sano with such anger that it made Sano shift his position as well bite his tongue to what else he was going to say.

_Rather think it then say it… _Sanosuke thought stiffly.

Yahiko, "There is no use arguing over this Kenshin! We have to look at all the possibilities we just can't go and believe she is not a manslayer!"

_Although **I **won't believe it, never…_

Kenshin looked at the boy he had known for 6 years and said, "I still won't believe it Kaoru-dono is to pure to go to the dark! Yahiko don't you think I have covered that possibilities countless times and never found any kind of way Kaoru-dono could become a hitokri!"

Megumi was hard in thinking and then said quietly, "Unless she is in it to protect as the itachi said this hitokiri woman does this to protect this village of hers."

Everyone looked at her and said, "What?"

Megumi spoke real quietly as if anyone where to hear her they would kill her, "Days before she had left she asked me an odd question---

_**Flashback** _

Kaoru and I where seating on the porch and talking a little bit before she popped up the question, "Megumi-san what kind of hitokiri is sinful the ones that protect or the ones that kill for the fun of it?"

I was startled by the question but she quickly added, "I'm just asking Megumi! "

She said this with fake cheerfulness that I could already see and to answer her question I replied, "Both because if you want to protect the ones you love you must try to protect them in a matter of not killing…"

Kaoru looked at me for a couple of minutes and then sighed turning around abruptly like something had upset her…she was well in deep thought…I suppose. Then she had gotten up and said, "Arigatou Megumi-san - that really helped you're a great friend to have when I need advice…"

Then she had turned around and left me speechless she had never been so honest like that in front of me especially she seemed like she was hiding something dark…

_**End of flashback**_

Everyone was speechless into what they heard and then Sano said, "I told you we need to cover the possibility of her being a manslayer…"

Kenshin's lavender eyes returned and then everyone could see him crying small tears they had never seen him cry in front of them…and then he said, "I will NOT believe such nonsense Kaoru would never go to the dark! And kill for the fun of it!" Wiping the small tear drops from his face he narrowed his eyes and his eyes changed to steel blue as he ran out of the Aoiya to get some fresh air and to clear his mind.

Megumi glared at Sano and then smacked on the head a couple of good times and said, "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT YOU TORI-ATAMA! TAKE ANOTHER ONE!"

(SMACK!) (CLASH)

Sanosuke covering his head yelled, "I'm sorry okay! But it is a possibility! OUCH!"

Kenshin walked past these three young girls and heard something that had disturbed him, the subject of the woman manslayer.

"Did you hear Naomi about the woman battousai?" Asked the tallest of the girls to the shortest of all three of them.

"Huh, oh yea I've heard about her what about you Ritsu?" Naomi (the shortest girl) asked to the one who was medium sized and slim.

"Yes I've heard of her what was her name again Kisa?" Ritsu asked to the tallest one.

"…Sak---

Kenshin held his breath as she said, "Sakura Mataru."

Kenshin then sighed glad it wasn't Kaoru's name but wait…he remembered something that Kaoru had said to him.

_Flashback:_

_"Kenshin what would you name yourself if you could use another name?" Kaoru had asked him one evening as they walked along side the lake where the fireflies glowed._

_Kenshin tilted his head side ways and said, "Oro?" _

_Kaoru giggled and skipped some as she replied carefully, "Oh, Kenshin your just to clueless sometimes. The name I would substitute mine with is Sakura…isn't that a pretty name?"_

_Kenshin with his child like eyes remarked, "Kaoru-dono why Sakura if I may ask? Your name is very lovely."_

_Kaoru turned to look at the lake and then at the new moon, she put her hand behind her back and smiled slightly. Kenshin stood three inches away from her and Kaoru was sideways from him. Her dark bangs covered her angered eyes, her strained smile still adorned her pale white face._

_"Kaoru is a name used for a boy or girl…I really don't like it, but for some reason I cherish it. My mother was the one to name me, even though I can't remember her I know she meant well. But I always loved the name Sakura, for it means cherry blossoms; and cherry blossoms are beautiful." Kaoru's head was tilted upward her bangs still hid her eyes and then she twirled around and faced Kenshin smiling widely._

_Kenshin eyes widened with surprise, "But Kaoru-dono, your name signifies who you are."_

_How many times I have wanted to change my name to my original one… _

_Kaoru smiled somewhat, turned her back to him, and said, "We should get going if I know Sanosuke he is probably over there with Yahiko waiting for food."_

_End of Flashback_

Kenshin covered his face with his hands and whispered, "Why **_Kaoru_**…why?"

**_Village House of Maho_**

Kanna looked at Kaoru who had said something to her, "I thought I heard someone call my name just now? Kanna was it you?"

Kaoru was in her bedroom sewing a torn lace in Kanna's kimono Kanna looking puzzled replied, "No I haven't heard anyone call your name Kaoru-chan…"

Kaoru smiled slightly and commented, "Must be my imagination here you go, all finished."

She gave the kimono to Kanna and smiled, Kaoru was thinking to herself, "They have probably heard of the rumors…how are they feeling…right now…? They're feeling unsure; their coming…1 more year that is a all I need to perfect myself in my swordsmanship."

**_Daimio Clan Hide Out_**

Kyo was practicing some swings and then heard his master say, "You have trained real hard Kyo…you really want to beat the Fallen Sakura?"

Kyo nodded entranced with his swings heard his master say, "A year from now we will start a war…in Japan…and while were at it kill the most precious thing in Sakura's life…and her village…you most train the groups understood time is running out and I'm sure that Sakura is practicing hard…"

Kyo stopped his training and said, "Yes I know but she works alone…"

His master nodded and then said, "Yes I know that will give us the advantage 1 against 3 groups of the Daimio Clan you know what I will send her a note telling her to start training the villagers for the upcoming battle…then that will still give us a fair battle and a great advantage! Ahha!"

Kyo solemnly nodded and continued his swings saying to himself, "Please prepare them Sakura…I hate to battle when…we have the advantage…"

_**To be continued…**_

Reviews please, thanks to those who have reviewed my story I am very honored for all of you who have taken the time to read this story. **Aya45 **


	9. The Letter

Koonichiwa thanks for the reviews ^_^ Well enjoy this chapter. Aya45.  
  
IF ANYONE CAN...WILL SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO PUT ITALICS AND BOLD!! PLEASE ^_^  
  
DICTATOR: I do not own RK although I wish; I only own the plot! ^-^  
  
Midnight is another night for me,  
The darkness consumes me ever slowly,  
No light shall enter in my soul,  
I welcome it all,  
I hope to battle all of you once we meet...  
  
Chapter 9  
The Letter  
Daimio Clan Hide out  
  
Kyo was writing a letter to Sakura (Kaoru) so she could get the villagers ready for battle he knew that his clan had a chance if they did not tell her about this but his master had suggested it he finished the letter and reread it:  
  
Dear Fallen Sakura, We are wanting you to train every villager as possible in a matter of a year, because of this we are going to have war...we decided amongst ourselves it would not be fair if it where 1 against a group of 3 or even more having 15 members. So prepare your village for battle Sakura and to protect Japan if you can! I await our battle especially.  
  
Kyo Watashima Member of the Daimio Clan  
  
He quickly grabbed his sword in case of battle and jumped out of the large hideout, which contained over a 100 swordsman. When he got to the forest he smiled, as he knew Sakura was waiting for him there in the same spot they had battled earlier.  
  
Sakura (Kaoru), "What do you want Kyo Watashima?"  
  
Kyo landed a few yards away from her and threw the letter that was attached to a dagger to Kaoru, she easily caught it and smiled coldly and asked, "What is this if I may I ask?"  
  
Kyo "read it Sakura...until we meet again..."  
  
Kyo jumped on a tree branch and went to the Daimio Clan Hide out.  
  
Kaoru looked at him until you could see him no longer and then slowly opened the letter and as soon as she read it anger struck her like lightning she yelled out, "DAMN YOU KYO WATASHIMA!!"  
  
Kyo who had heard the call smiled and kept on jumping.  
  
Village  
  
Kaoru arrived at the village and rushed in she wasn't smiling and everyone noticed she wasn't in a good mood they backed off silently and then saw Kanna the only one in the world who could calm Kaoru if needed.  
  
Kanna bounced towards Kaoru and was as perky as ever she asked, "Kaoru what's wrong?"  
  
Kaoru clenched the letter until it crumbled she gritted her teeth and said, "Gather the villagers Kanna NOW!"  
  
Kanna was taken aback and nodded silently as she ran off gathering all the villagers she could find that weren't as busy. Kaoru was silent until most of the villagers had gathered around her and one of the first where Maho who had a worried expression on her face. Kaoru then spoke solemnly, "Listen...I have a letter in which it contains a note saying that the Daimio Clan is going to start war...---  
  
Kaoru could here the villagers whispering among themselves and then Kaoru said firmly, "Silence let me continue if I may...they are not only going to attack this village but are trying to start war with Japan...they want power...I am only one person! And they have more then 2 groups with 15 members in each of those groups, I suppose they think that it is unfair that only me fight against them all, the government I am sure will fight against this as well but see here we are probably the first ones to know about this event of war...will happen...until then I must train you all in swordsmanship for battle."  
  
One man asked afraid of what the response would be, "What happens if we disagree?"  
  
Kaoru looked coldly at the man and she said, "We ALL die...look we have no other choice at the matter...the strong survive in this world the weak die...you are not weak...the women and children must be protected by ALL cost the men must follow my command..."  
  
Kanna "..."  
  
Maho "Demo...Kaoru-chan..."  
  
Kaoru took out her katana and pointed it to every villager she said, "...would you rather die without a fight or die with the thought in your mind you fought by all means and tried to protect the village you love and the country you all live in! I would rather fight and die with that thought then die like some WEAKLING!"  
  
Everyone talked it out and nodded in an agreeing point Kaoru nodded and said, "Our training begins tomorrow with those who want to fight!!" Kaoru walked away resheathing her sword, the wind blew hard and made her hair in a ponytail swirl behind her. She was a deadly goddess and if anyone tried to protest against this they would probably die in her hands.  
  
Aoiya  
  
Sir Yamagata stopped in front of the Aoiya and got of the carriage he had a western suit and didn't look to happy about what the subject of the conversation was going to be.  
  
Kenshin could sense a familiar ki and walked outside to see who it was.  
  
Sir Yamagata, "Himura-san! I knew I would find you here if you weren't at the dojo back in Tokyo then here...we have an important matter to talk about..."  
  
Kenshin's amber eyes that where narrowed turned to there usual violent and showed respect for the man in front of him he said, "Hai come in Sir Yamagata..."  
  
Aoshi, Sano, Misao, Megumi, and Yahiko where seated down and where listening closely to what Sir Yamagata was saying.  
  
Sir Yamagata "Listen closely...we have heard off our trained spies that there will be a war soon...they work in the hide out of the Daimio Clan...they say that the war will start in a year and that the Clan has over a 100 members in it we need your help and your fellow friends help...the Daimio Clan seems small but has strong influential power and has the Fallen Sakura one of the most feared female actually ONLY assassin as there rival...her skills are compared to those of yourself and other skilled assassins during the Revolution she has impeccable skill and would add greatly if you we where to get her in fighting in this war."  
  
Kenshin nodded and then said, "Where would she be located?"  
  
Sir Yamagata shook his head and replied, "No one knows all we know that we need her skill in this war..."  
  
Sano asked, "Describe her features to us in case we HAPPEN to stumble across her..."  
  
Sir Yamagata "Well I myself have not seen her in person but they say...she has skin of the color of ivory, eyes like a sapphire gem, midnight black hair...compared to a raven's, and that's about all I know...a beauty of a goddess...but a heart of ice."  
  
Kenshin "..."  
  
Sano "I see...arigatou Sir Yamagata."  
  
Sano said this while looking at Kenshin knowingly.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N- Thanks for the support people, you all know who you are ^_^ I hope that this chapter was good if it wasn't tell me where I need to improve ^-^  
  
TELL ME HOW TO PUT BOLD AND ITALICS ANYONE PLEASE I might not put Chapter 10...if no one tells me I really need it...maybe haha ^_^ 


	10. Training the Villagers

Moshi Moshi!! Thanks ewunia for telling me some of your suggestions and I'll TRY to do most of them ^_^ Oh and much thanks to everyone else who has supported me all the way I'll keep on updating! I'm like totally addicted ^- ^ Ja ne!  
  
Am I recognizable?  
Dreading the fact that I might lose control of myself,  
Wanting to battle you,  
For the first time in 4 years I am afraid, Afraid of the fact that I will not be able to train the villagers in time,  
Protecting her at all cost is my goal...  
  
Chapter 10  
Training the Villagers  
Aoiya  
  
Kenshin was in a state where he would rather die then talk to anyone though Sano took that chance and sat down beside Kenshin. Sano looked at his best friend and then looked at the blue sky he then smiled and said cautiously, "It's going to be alright man what are best friends for I just wanted you to know that we have to take the possibility of her being a...manslayer...remember what she told us 4 years ago...that she was going to change her ways...I mean I'll always be by your side if needed and never ever back down from a fight but what if it's jou-chan...I love her more then anything because she was like the little sister I never had...and when I looked over that possibility I wouldn't believe it until weasel girl---  
  
Somewhere in the market- Misao "Achew!! Someone MUST BE TALKING ABOUT ME!!!"  
  
---went and said that there have been killings of numerous men and the killer being a young woman...and then there is Sir Yamagata...he told us a description that is very much similar to Misao's description."  
  
Kenshin just sat there looking up at the sky and then said quietly, "...it's just Kaoru-dono is to pure to kill...I have looked over that possibility and I just won't believe it Sano..."  
  
Sano sighed and averted his gaze toward Kenshin who was of in his own world, Sano put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder and patted it and said, "I know you won't believe it...you have multiple faith in Kaoru as much as I do..."  
  
Kenshin chuckled some before saying, "Hai I do Sano..."  
  
Village  
  
Kaoru looked in how many men where going to go through this training it was going to be hard and rough but they could handle it...couldn't they? One man that seemed in his 40's asked, "Kamiya-san? Where are we going to get the swords?"  
  
Kaoru had thought about that last night and only said, "They're coming with them."  
  
There where over 40 men lined up and Kaoru could see a that they where trembling with fear she sighed and said, "Do not worry I have taught swordsmanship before so your not in bad hands..."  
  
Kanna was peering out the door of a small café and was determined to go into this war...but was she brave enough when she looked at Kaoru who had not a single emotion on her face none of fear, excitement, nor frustration it seemed that she was used to this kind of attitude of everyone being afraid and then there was one flicker of emotion that went through Kaoru's face...she was almost smiling!? At that moment Kaoru was thinking about how she used to train Yahiko in Kensjutsu...she was used to this fear because Yahiko felt it too...when he was first starting. Kanna took a deep breath for a couple of times and was about to walk up to Kaoru when 5 men exactly came hoarding in with a crate full of SWORDS! One of the men walked up to Kaoru smiling and saying, "We have the swords we got them from a near by village they where light weight we could go get more if you want Kamiya-san?"  
  
Kaoru looked at the crate and asked, "How many are there exactly?"  
  
Another man came toward her and relied, "There's over 40 that's all I can say the man at the shop gave them to us free because he told us they wouldn't need it anymore since it was the Meji Era where there where was peace."  
  
Kaoru muttered to herself, "Their such fools..."  
  
Kaoru gestured toward the men that had gotten the swords to hand them out to the others and so they did. Kanna immediately acted and went over to boy of 16 and smiled politely while saying, "May I have one for one of the elderly shop owner over there, he asked me to get him a sword."  
  
The boy nodded and quickly gave her the sword while grunting, "Be careful with it Kanna."  
  
Kanna nodded and started running to Maho's house she about reached it if it wasn't for Kaoru's darn reflexes she would have been home free because before her eyes was Kaoru who had her hand out and an emotionless face once again she said, "Kanna give me the sword you're a little girl your not going to stain your hands with blood I won't allow you too."  
  
Kanna "Iie! I want to train with you..."  
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow and had a face that seemed like it was saying "Go on"  
  
Kanna "I...uh well I think that it would do me well if I trained some with the sword and...---  
  
Kanna was cut short when Kaoru hugged her completely and said, "You mean to much to me Kanna don't you understand that! Because I won't let you enter this war is because your to young to have your delicate hands STAINED with blood and that if I lost you there would be no meaning to live! You are the only one I want to protect because you remind me of me when I was your age I was helpless I had no one to take care of me, my father went to war my mother died of an illness I was alone...I trained night and day to prepare for the worst...I don't want your hands rough like mine...and the smell of blood lays on my hands...I LOVE you to much to let you GO!"  
  
Kaoru let it all out because Kanna was like a little sister and a daughter to her there was no one else to return too if she had ever came back from the war. Maho who was silently watching smiled weakly and said to herself, "Those to have grown attached...that's beautiful I have never seen Kaoru react like that never..."  
  
Kanna was shocked and had dropped the sword that she was carrying and hugged Kaoru back. Kanna was now in tears and on her knee's crying she said, "All I want to do is fight along side you that is ALL."  
  
Kaoru who had now let go of Kanna was smiling and whispered, "I must go train the villagers...they are probably wondering where I am by now...you may watch if you so desire but...keep the sword in case worst comes to worst you must ALWAYS protect Maho at all cost."  
  
Kanna who by then stopped crying and had a few sniffles smiled meekly and said, "Okay..."  
  
Kaoru who had sensed a villager's ki turned around and was face to face with a boy that seemed in his early 20's. The young boy smiled ever kindly and said, "Aren't you going to train us? Kamiya-san?"  
  
Kaoru nodded and started to walk alongside the boy and Kanna followed close and was staring at the ground. When they got to an area of the village it was extensive land and it was perfect for training. Kaoru looked at the villagers who where waiting for her in the hot sunlight and she unsheathed her katana quickly getting in her stance she had her katana in front of her and swung hard, she was graceful yet deadly in every possible way. The villagers where looking at her intently memorizing the stance, Kaoru stopped after the 10th swing she turned around hard which made her ponytail come lose and let her midnight black hair fall along side her waist, the sun made her hair shimmer like a star and when the villagers saw her beauty there heart stopped a heart beat.  
  
Kaoru "Now you try it! It's a fairly easy swing amateurs could do it." Kaoru looked intently at how the villagers where doing there swings and grunted loudly, "Straight posture do not slouch after this will work on defense!"  
  
They all had stopped and nodded trying to improve their stance. Kaoru then thought to herself, "This is going to be harder then I thought and tomorrow is supposed be the day we spar...maybe I will move it up a few days..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note-Sorry this chapter was short! And that it did not have that much action but the action will come in the next chapter. So keep on reviewing please. Aya45. ^_^ 


	11. Were searching for you

Konnichiwa! Thanks everyone for the reviews I'll try to keep on updating as much as I can, but school is getting hectic!! I have so much homework I'll die! But I have a lot of ideas for the continuing chapters so as long as you review I'll update as much as possible! ^_^ Ja ne Aya45  
  
DICTATOR: I do not own RK although I wish; I only own the plot and SOME of the characters.  
  
IF ANYONE CAN TELL ME WHILE REVIEWING HOW TO PUT BOLD AND ITALICS THAT WOULD BE REAL NICE!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness is all I need,  
The shadows are creeping into my soul,  
Slowly they are coming,  
But I know they are coming to find their ally in the war,  
The one called Fallen Sakura...  
  
Chapter 11  
Were Searching for You  
Aoiya  
  
Kenshin looked at Misao who was as usual trying to lighten the mood in everyone's life. Of course everything was still and quiet, lost in there own thoughts and how to find Kaoru, but what was this feeling of dread in his mind that if they where to find Kaoru she would be dark and...evil? No he can think like that ever!  
  
Misao "Hey everyone why don't we go look for Kaoru...right Megumi!"  
  
Megumi who had come for a visit nodded slightly and was lost in her own thoughts and was only at the Aoiya for moral support for Misao.  
  
Yahiko "Yea okay I suppose why don't we Sano? Do you want to go to the outskirts of town look for her there?"  
  
Sano nodded and replied, "Okay come on ...anyway Misao cooked...well lets just say...she needs improvement."  
  
Misao fumed angrily and had her kunai's out ready to throw them at Sano at all cost. Sano of course walked off into the broad daylight with Yahiko tagging behind as usual, Misao was already thinking of a scheme to herself of what she was going to do to Sano...Kenshin and Aoshi where of course silently there eating what Misao cooked it was obvious though they where going to have stomach aches for the rest of the day. Megumi didn't eat anything of course she had to much experience with bad food. Misao sighed and quietly collected the bowls that where left on the table. She then said aloud, "If you want to lunch cook for yourself I give up after this I'll be looking for Kaoru...come on Megumi"  
  
She put the bowls away and slowly walked outside with Megumi by her side in search for any news about a young woman. Kenshin and Aoshi sighed and held there stomachs, feeling pain that was worse then Kaoru's cooking.  
  
Authors Note- Misao fans sorry about making Misao not being able to cook. I really didn't know if she did anyway. Sumimasen!  
  
Outskirts of Town  
(Still in Kyoto)  
  
Sano "The room was tense back there don't you think? Yahiko"  
  
Yahiko nodded and replied, "Yup I hate that tension...hey...have you noticed that were being watched?"  
  
Sano "Ha! Telling me that lets get them Yahiko-CHAN!"  
  
Yahiko fumed with anger and yelled out grabbing his bamboo sword from his back, "TORI-ATAMA!!"  
  
Ninja 1 "Lets go Mikage!"  
  
Ninja 2 (Mikage) "Yea right behind you Namo..."  
  
They both jumped out of the bushes and landed on there two feet and Mikage spoke huskily, "We are from the Daimio Clan I am Mikage and he is Namo...we have come to warn you before the war starts..."  
  
Sano snorted and replied, "What's the warning then?"  
  
Mikage nodded and took out his swords with ease and said, "We shall battle and then we will say..."  
  
Namo was in a defense stance with his kodachi's and had an amusing look on his face that was hidden quickly with sternness. Yahiko had his bamboo sword ready and asked quietly, "I'll take Mikage you take Namo...sound alright Sano?"  
  
Sano nodded getting in his own defense stance. They all nodded and where opposite from there opponents. Then the Daimio Ninja's disappeared just simply vanished it appeared that Sano and Yahiko where not amused but kept there cool and acted like nothing happened but where ready to defend themselves from whichever attack that came for them. Yahiko then sensed a strong aura that was heading for him and dodged it in the nick of time while doing Kamiya Kasshin Style RyuJiteru! (A/N-I really don't know any attacks with the Kamiya Kasshin Style so I am making up some of them so go along ^_^) The thrust of his bamboo sword swiped the air and missed Mikage's body by a lot then Yahiko was attacked from the back with the back side of the sword Mikage was carrying if he where to have used the front side Yahiko would have already been dead. Sano was about to check if Yahiko was alright but then heard Namo say, "If you do that you may die so I wouldn't let your defense stance flaw for a bit...get ready..."  
  
Sano turned around and had his fist clenched until they where white then he jumped up before the kodachi's hit his leg and kicked the blurring image of Namo but missed Sano landed on the ground with a thud and had a was clueless to where Namo went. Sano then grabbed the kunai that went toward him and saw Misao in the clearing she saved him alright she was aiming for Namo's blurring image. Misao was now a few feet away from him and she said, "Sorry about that I thought I hit him...he most of dodged who are they and what do they want?"  
  
Sano shrugged and saw Megumi right beside Yahiko's limp body which had bruises from the attacks that where being attacked toward him. "Kitsune get somewhere safe this is dan---  
  
Sano was swiped in the arm and was knocked down by thrusting air, which hit him in full force; he fell instantly since he was hit in a serious vital point he grunted, "Darn...I wasn't paying attention...caught of guard..."  
  
Misao did a mid air front flip and landed on a tree branch she grabbed on to the tree and said, "Where are you!?"  
  
Namo was about to swipe Misao's back and end the battle before Mikage said, "DON'T we are only here to tell them!"  
  
Namo stopped a centimeter away from Misao's back and then sheathed his kodachi quickly, Mikage was on the ground waiting for him and when he jumped toward the ground Mikage began to speak, "We are here to tell you that was only half of our skills...but we are not in the league of...Fallen Sakura...she is powerful and skillful and if you want to her to join forces with you, you will have to battle...the battle we did was to tell you the portion of skill you have and that it is not nearly as great as fallen Sakura."  
  
Namo "Though you would say Midnight Eye where to join you just like that you are mistaken...we are her enemies and we will see to it she is destroyed so we succeed in the process of conquering Japan."  
  
Mikage "So we say our farewells for now...until we meet again...we hope you have improved in your fighting as well..."  
  
Then they both where off having delivered there warning. Misao leaped to the ground and held her arm and said, "Come on we have to tell Himura and Aoshi-sama!"  
  
Sano got up slowly and so did Yahiko with the support of Megumi who was attending to each of their wounds. They all limped toward the Aoiya in hopes that they can improve there martial arts and swordsmanship and to get Kenshin out of his misery and in search for Kaoru and...the fallen Sakura...  
  
Authors Note- There was no Kaoru in this chapter but the next chapter will be 1 year...the war will be starting and I'll show some more in how Kaoru trains the villagers for the upcoming battle and how Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano, Misao, Yahiko, and Megumi are in the police headquarters in a meet with Sir Yamagata...so I hope your all awaiting the next chapter ^_^ Aya45 Reviews please and what I asked if anyone knows how to put bold and italics please inform me. 


	12. The war is soon beginning

Koonichiwa!! Thanks for all the support much love to everyone! I never thought this story would get a lot of reviews thanks to all of you guys! ^_^ I now shall continue the story! I suppose I'll have to forget about the bold and italic...FOR NOW! hehe ^_^ But thanks for the suggestions ^_^ Keep on reviewing! Aya45  
  
Let all be free as the shadows blind your sight,  
You do not know who I am,  
But you will soon find out,  
Touch 'her' and you all die...  
  
Chapter 12  
The war is soon beginning  
Village  
1 year (Near the war)  
  
Kaoru clenched the hilt of her katana and spoke firmly, "You most thrust from the left side not the right!"  
  
She looked intently at how they where doing their offense swings; then with a step of their right foot and a follow side movement they stopped and looked at Kaoru knowingly at they where going to expect.  
  
Kaoru sighed and said earnestly, "You are doing better...but you need more improvement in offense then defense and you lack the ability of speed that will cut you of a little bit when your doing attacks."  
  
They all sighed and nodded their heads agreeing with the concept of speed, but what they didn't expect was Kanna her cheerful voice saying, "There much better then when they stated Kaoru look at it in that point of view...I mean they can't have the same ability as you in swordsmanship."  
  
Kaoru looked at Kanna who was right beside her. She replied softly, "Yes you have a point...demo the war will start in about a week...I know this...for sure so we must keep on training with the thought of protecting our village...come on keep on practicing men!"  
  
'I look past the wind and into the abyss...'  
  
Kanna looked at Kaoru who was looking past the wind she was a independent being...she had NEVER depended in another...person...not with her worries nor her past..."  
  
'Why was she so emotionless...when it comes to death...does she want to die...?'  
  
Police Headquarters  
Tokyo  
Author's Note: I hope you guys don't mind that I already passed them to  
Tokyo because it would take to long for them to get to the Police Headquarters from Kyoto I had no idea how to describe what they would be  
doing so unto the story!  
  
Kenshin had no emotion what so ever expect the fact his eyes where narrowed into a death glare and his eyes where shimmering golden. Everyone expect Aoshi was staying a far away distance from him. They where sent a telegram from Sir Yamagata describing the fact he found important news and that they should come to Police Headquarters immediately. When they walked into the large brick building, where they where told to go to the far end of the hallway in search of a large door. As soon as they stopped in front of the door Megumi said something utterly surprising even to the battosai, "Are we sure we want to know what ever he is going to tell us up to where is the fallen Sakura or who will have to be sacrificed?"  
  
Everyone was lost in there own thoughts when until Yahiko broke the silence by saying grimly, "Lets go...he doesn't want to be waiting all day."  
  
He opened the door silently only to see Sir Yamagata standing near the window he then said without even bothering looking at them, "Come now sit..."  
  
They all decided to stand expect for Yahiko who was tired and worn out. Kenshin/Battosai said harshly, "Are you going to tell us Sir Yamagata? I don't like to be kept waiting..."  
  
Sir Yamagata turned around and said, "Of course not Himura...well here it is...we have found the location of where the fallen Sakura is...she is in a village in Kyoto small...it is in the forest but you will find it near the small village of Kampa (I just made up a village name! Aya45) you will have to go there before the week is over that is when officially the war will start...but she won't be coming with you easily I know that much, it is 'her' village...she must protect it. I know that all of you have trained for this war even the doctor...sleeping powder I presume?"  
  
Megumi nodded proud of herself that she would fight with the efforts of saving Japan...without killing. Misao then asked a surprising question, "Do you know her anything else about her?"  
  
Sir Yamagata quietly thought to himself unsure if he should tell but then said, "Her file is confidential...demo I know I can trust all of you...her name is Mataru Sakura...her age seems to be in the 20's...enemy of the Daimio Clan has been for exactly 5 years...that is all we know about her...I suppose you have known that?"  
  
Kenshin "I see..."  
  
Aoshi then asked, "So we have to go get her in that village and persuade her to join us in the battle for Japan?" Sir Yamagata nodded and then relied, "Yes that is what you need to do...but you must be in the lookout people will gain suspicion of all you so you must travel at night...the best time when traveling with no one observing you...you never know if one of the villagers or wanderers you pass are members of the Daimio Clan I expect you to leave today I already have a ship to carry you to Kyoto and a guide if needed...he will 'only' guide you to Kampa understood his identity will not be revealed at any moment and he will not show his face...he respects thoughs with skill beyond others...so I bid you farewell until we meet during the war...I wish you the best of luck in getting her to be our allies in the upcoming war..."  
  
They all nodded and walked out the room and all thinking of one name, "Sakura Mataru?"  
  
'Daimio Clan'  
  
Kyo reluctantly looked at all the swords and said to himself, "Let's hope she has trained them...I need to know..."  
  
He then started pacing back and forth his dark green gi and white hamaka where sweaty from the training he has been through...training the group he was going to lead was tough they where all rather large men in size but had indirectly no skill in the sword...its been a year and they still haven't learned a thing...the only thing that backs them up is size and strength after that, they would surely die from fallen Sakura's skill.  
  
Kyo "Damn..."  
  
Kyo walked outside and looked at the bright sunlight and blue sky and whispered something unexpected...and it was directed to Sakura... "I have fallen...---  
  
'Aya45' Haha!! I left you all hanging the next chapter will be very interesting...I think...-_-...okay well I exactly don't know...WELL...don't worry about that the next chapter will be up before you know it so why don't you review this chapter and tell me where I need improvements or just tell me if this chapter was good or bad! Well see you till next time! 


	13. We have found you

Koonichiwa! So how does everyone like the story so far? I'm trying to update as much as possible, but see I just can't figure out how to put bold and italic, ewunia has told me but I still don't get it but thanks a lot for the suggestions! ^_^ Aya45  
  
The day of war is near...  
I am sorrowful in a way because people will die,  
I must protect this village with my life,  
Kanna is the sun as I am the moon,  
Light and Dark are ALWAYS side-by-side...  
  
Chapter 13  
We have found you  
  
Sano was his usual rowdy self but yet saddened in a point where I couldn't put my finger on, our guide's face was covered by a straw hat and he was wearing a light brown gi and a white hamaka, he had spoken very little since the time they had been with him yet he had said many times, "Be careful...of Daimio Spies...do not speak to anyone..."  
  
We where silent most of the way yet the previous attempts of Misao trying to lighten the mood was gone to waste. Our walking went for 2 days until we got to the village near fallen Sakura's village, Kampa. It wasn't that lively yet homely...the forest was near the end of the village and you could see smoke winding itself up in the forest, why didn't anyone dare go in the forest...they must know...that there is a assassin near them and are in fear of there lives.  
  
Growing unsteady by the minute I turned to see our guide uneasy and I spoke firmly, "Are we near 'her' village?"  
  
He nodded slightly and spoke quietly, "Hai...Himura-san...be careful."  
  
We checked in at an Inn and registered fake names to not reveal our identities. As we got a room Aoshi began to speak quietly so only we could here. "We are near the village that the fallen Sakura is in why don't we go to her now and...---  
  
"No...you go when it is darker around midnight...it is only 9...and people will grow suspicious I will not join you, I am only a simple guide sent by Sir Yamagata...but you do know...fallen Sakura will know right away when you have entered the forest...she is said to have keen senses when it comes to locating the exact pin point where her enemies are hiding they must be in compatible reach for her to attack...but when someone has challenged her nothing gets in her way."  
  
Yahiko sighed and spoke firmly, "Look we have no time to waste innocent people are in stake here and were just seating here converting something that might not be true...like for example the fact of saying that fallen Sakura is in that village in the forest."  
  
Everyone looked at him knowingly at the event but then Misao quickly jumped in, "Yes we know that Yahiko I mean we have resolved to that solution countless times, yet we have come to Kyoto for 2 whole days walking to this certain village that we might not know that Midnight Eye may be located."  
  
Sano quietly added, "I feel it that there will be a bad omen we have to been in some keen look out for one another...lets choose partners to stick with."  
  
Aoshi then replied, "That would be a good choice tori-atama I thought you never think with a brain like yours."  
  
Sano fumed with anger inside but kept himself cool. Megumi smiled inwardly and was going to start gathering her sleeping powder.  
  
"You cannot go in pairs...she will kill you anyway...her katana is to be said 'the Katana of the gods' you would be in danger you must all work together."  
  
Kenshin eyed the guide and spoke firmly, "How do you know so much about the fallen Sakura...sir...?"  
  
The guide was seated in the darkest coroner of the room and all you could see was his gi and hamaka his face was covered in the shadows but you could distinctively know that he was smiling a little. He answered flatly, "...That is for I to know 'Himura-san'..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Listen we can't hold her off all at once...that would be impossible." Misao stated lamely  
  
"This coming from the superior leader of the Oniwaban..." Yahiko said grimly he had a stern face and hardly saw him laugh any more he grew up to fast and he was only 16 years old...Misao was getting pissed off with Yahiko's smart mouthing her. Megumi quickly cut of what ever Misao was going to say and she said, "I think that you all are tense with the excitement of wanting to see the fallen Sakura and get to battle with her what if she is not but a hoax that people made up."  
  
Megumi knew this wasn't true but was trying to divert the issue of Misao and Yahiko arguing she wouldn't stand for it, hearing them fight on the ship to Kyoto and on there way here was long enough. Kenshin then replied, "We know this is not a hoax Megumi-san but you see the air in here is tense because everyone is afraid not exited afraid of who 'she' might turn out to be..."  
  
"Especially you Himura-san..." Guide quietly added.  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed and his eyes where amber he looked at the guide and said, "You don't know anything..."  
Village  
  
Kaoru was outside and smelling the crisp air she sensed a familiar ki and smiled inwardly, Kanna was trying to sneak up on her again. Kaoru turned around suddenly and surprised Kanna who was trying to sneak up on her, she seemed to have a silk made bracelet, it was mostly sapphire but had some green on it too.  
  
Kanna "Don't do that Kaoru! You scared me why don't you warn me before you just turn around and surprise me like that!"  
  
Kaoru smiled her usual dark sapphire eyes for the first time glitter with excitement... "I am sorry Kanna I just like doing that to you...so what is that? Did Maho send you?"  
  
Kanna "No! Look I came here to tell you before I go to bed that I made you this bracelet...but f you---  
  
Kaoru grabbed the silk bracelet and looked at it admiringly she couldn't help but smile at the rough design but this was Kanna were talking about tomboy she is. Kanna "Look if you don't like it I can have it back!"  
  
Kanna was now trying to reach for the bracelet but Kaoru held it up higher and smiled even wider this had surprised Kanna because she had never seen Kaoru smile so beautifully like that only but once or twice...Kaoru replied softly, "Beautiful Kanna thank you I will keep it with me always...so a part of your soul will be with me."  
  
Kanna blushed slightly and replied, "Your welcome Kaoru..."  
  
3 hours later  
Kaoru is half awake half asleep just to keep alert  
12:00 Midnight Kenshin and the others (expect the guide) have already left and are in the beginning of the forest (Like entering it that is quite near the village so  
Kaoru can sense faint ki from where she is).  
  
Misao was fidgeting with her kunai's and was praying to kami-san no one gets killed. Megumi who had never been to any of the battles like this with Kenshin was just as nervous her medicine and bandages where going to come to use in this journey.  
  
Kenshin stopped in a halt they where in the middle of the forest and almost faintly see the village but why did he stop?  
  
Sano "Kenshin why did you stop?"  
  
Aoshi had his hands on his kodachi's and replied, "Because she is coming."  
  
Sano, Yahiko, and Misao got in defense stance and Megumi had her sleeping powder ready to throw. Kaoru's hair was in a high ponytail and she clenched the hilt of her katana that was drawn out and by her side her kodachi was still sheathed and in her black gi she had Kanna's hand made bracelet.  
  
Kaoru had read faint familiar ki and quickly went to investigate. Kaoru was a yard away from Kenshin and the others and in the moonlight you could see her dark sapphire eyes shine and Kenshin's amber eyes glimmer. The shadow covered her face while the moonlight shone on Kenshin's and the others.  
  
Kaoru's heart did not stop a beat from surprise nor was she shocked that they had found her, she had no emotion on her face not one and finally the silence was broken when Kaoru's firm voice was heard. (By the way Koaru's voice has changed a little its like more of an older woman's of 25 or something) "What do you want Battosai? Have you come to disturb 'my' village or have you come for a different purpose?"  
  
Kaoru's voice was cold, distant, and calm. Her eyes where of a ruthless killer, she was the master of her own technique Treken Su Ya Ryuu.  
  
Kenshin "Yes I have come to ask for your alliance...we need your skill in this war to come and I'm sure you know...about the war to come in 2 days."  
  
Kaoru's voice chilled to the spine Kenshin's and everyone else's "What make you think I will come all ally with you...my village is in need of my protection...I the one know as fallen Sakura discard the fact of joining the government I am a hitokri not a tool for the government to use battosai!"  
  
Aoshi "Then will have to make you join...won't we?"  
  
Kaoru laughed a cold stifling laugh and said, "You will not when...Shinomori..."  
  
Aoshi "How do you know my last name!"  
  
Kaoru "Do I need to explain...if you have come to battle then come I am waiting..."  
  
Yahiko had gotten his bamboo sword out and anger struck him she was mocking them telling them they would not win, then he began to run toward her all of the Kamiya Kasshin Style kicking in. Kaoru smirked and said, "Come then..." Kenshin then screamed, "YAHIKO NO!!!"  
  
Kaoru did a easy dodge and with one kick sent him flying to a tree and softly replied, "Yahiko you are weak...have you not been training?"  
  
Kaoru was holding her katana in front of her and started running with god like speed about to make her move when Misao threw kunai's at her she quickly did a back flip and then jumped on a near by tree branch, "You interfered with my kill..." Kaoru then pointed her sword toward Kenshin and said, "You are the one I want...to battle...Himura Kenshin or also known as Himura Battosai..."  
  
The way she said his name it clicked and then the moonlight happened to shine upon Kaoru's face her delicate ivory skin her narrowed dark sapphire eyes and her beautiful face...it was Kaoru an older Kaoru...grown to be even more beautiful then before. Everyone's breath caught their throat and then they all said in unison, "Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru smiled coldly and replied, "Of course...its me...fallen Sakura...the skills of a god and the beauty of a goddess...but the heart of ice."  
  
Megumi's anger flared and she spoke to Kaoru like she where a child, "Kamiya Kaoru we have been looking for you for 5 years! And I had been denying the fact you where an assassin and---  
  
Kaoru "Silence!!"  
  
Kaoru threw two kunai's that she had and flew them past Megumi toward a Daimio Ninja who was hiding he then was pinned by the shoulders and blood began spurring everywhere, Kaoru anger struck as she jumped of the tree and walked past Yahiko who was groggily getting up. Kenshin was standing before her with an angered look on his face and he was about to say something when she said, "I am not the innocent little weak girl you once knew Himura! Now let me through dammit before he gets away!"  
  
Before he could answer Kaoru jumped over him and landed in front of the injured ninja and spoke coldly, "You are from the Daimio Clan are you not?"  
  
"Yes! But I won't tell you the reason I was here I would rather die then give up my vow!!!"  
  
Kaoru spoke icily, "Since you know my real name you must die anyway..."  
  
"NO...!!"  
  
SLASH  
  
"Ugg"  
  
Everyone's eyes where wide open and then she did the most unexpected thing she took the blade of her sword and licked the blood like a hitokri would do her eyes narrowed and violated with the taste of blood.  
  
"I expect to see you in 2 days...Himura...when we have to battle...it seems your having trouble taking all of this in but I won't let you near my village..." And then without a second word...she jumped up on a tree branch and continued to do so until she was out of site form the Kenshin-gumi...  
  
Aya45- Thanks for all the reviews people!  
  
Ewunia-I'll try all your suggestions in how to put bold and italics and if I can't put it I'll tell you! Thanks for supporting me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuki Angel-Thanks for saying that short chapters are cool and all I just don't like typing a lot in one day! ^_^ But thanks for reviewing plz keep on! ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wolf Sapphire-Kaoru does kick ass I mean I hate it when people put Kaoru for the helpless damsel in distress part she should have some action!  
  
And to all the others keep on reviewing!!!! Thanks for the people who have supported me! Aya45 ^_^ 


	14. Believing the Impossible

Koonichiwa! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I haven't had the time. Enjoy! Aya45 ^_~  
  
Drowning in my own pool of sorrow...  
  
Chapter 14  
Believing the impossible  
Inn  
  
Kenshins eyes where shining amber he wasn't angry but betrayed by the women he loved! Sano "Kenshin...you know...---  
  
"Be quiet Sano! I'm thinking!" Kenshin hastily said to his best friend, Sano threw his head back and sighed he was more surprised then Kenshin about Kaoru being an...assassin. Aoshi looked like he was going to burst, Misao well lets not talk about her, and Megumi felt ashamed of her friend...she had told her once that she wanted to protect people not kill...but how does Yahiko feel...he is her apprentice...well used to be...  
  
Yahiko "Damn Kenshin! Look here...she was my master for kami's sake...I went through her teachings 'a sword should be used to protect'! DO you know how I feel?"  
  
Kenshin snapped out of it and his eyes softened when he averted his gaze toward Yahiko.  
  
"I'm sorry...but even if she hates me I love her more then anything...I would never hurt her." Kenshin said.  
  
"We all know...that you would never hurt her..." Aoshi said  
  
"...Hey where is that stupid guide?" Misao said  
  
Everyone looked around and could not see him and then Kenshin's eyes narrowed but his eye color did not turn amber, "He probably killed the real guide Sir Yamagata sent and a Daimio Ninja disguised himself as our guide...we where tricked!"  
  
"DAMN!" They all said in unison.  
  
Village  
  
Kaoru was seated down on the ground and looking at the sky she had her katana at her side (The way Kenshin always has his katana when he is seated down)  
  
Kanna looked at Kaoru from a distance and asked herself, "Why did she cancel today's practice tomorrow is the start of the war..." Kaoru was dazed and was thinking to herself "Kenshin this...soon to be battle between us is for the best...you never understood I wanted to change my swordsmanship...I wanted to be stronger...more skillful...you never understood that though I loved you...I think I still do...but I want to battle you...to see if I have succeeded in being the strongest...with my swordsmanship Treken Su Ya Ryu..."  
  
Kanna went to seat down beside Kaoru and asked her, "Have you ever loved anyone?"  
  
Kaoru looked surprised at the question but answered her anyway, "...yes..."  
  
"Who...describe him to me...if you want..."  
  
"He had...crimson hair like blood...gentle violent eyes...which if you got him mad his gentle eyes turned to deadly amber...in his past life he used to be known as the hitokri battosai...his name is Himura Kenshin..."  
  
"...I've never been in love and I think I'll never want to be in love...did he die?" Kanna asked questionably  
  
"No he is still living...very much alive...but I left him and my friends behind because they did not understand my passion to be stronger...always remember the strong survive in this world while the weak die...always be strong and you'll live." Kaoru said  
  
"...Then I must be weak..."Kanna said solemnly  
  
"NEVER say that you are strong Kanna...very...you have courage." Kaoru said firmly as she looked at Kanna.  
  
"...Alright..."  
  
Daimio Clan  
  
Kyo Watashima walked to his master's office and knocked on the door silently.  
  
"Come in!" Said a gruff voice from inside.  
  
Kyo opened the door silently and entered to only to see his master reading a book. He looked up and said, "Yes what do you want Kyo?"  
  
"...Do you know if Sakura has trained the villagers?"  
  
"Why do you want to know that o_0??" His master said eyeing Kyo's every movement, Kyo started to become uncomfortable and he shifted his position, "Well...I just wanted to know...what time do we leave tomorrow?"  
  
He tried to avert the conversation elsewhere. "We leave at midnight...a surprise attack..."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Are you defying my command?"  
  
"...Uh...no master its just she won't be expecting that isn't that unfair?" Kyo said  
  
"That is why we call it a surprise attack," He said firmly  
  
"But...---never mind..." Kyo abruptly turned away and walked off  
  
His master continued to look at the trail where Kyo walked and narrowed his eyes and said to himself, "That boy is getting to...---  
  
"Sir Hoshino..." A mellow voice came out of nowhere, Hoshino looked at the open door and saw a man in a straw hat and covered well.  
  
"What do you need Otahata?"  
  
"...I have interesting news that you might want to know..."  
  
"What is it?" Hoshino asked questionably  
  
"...Fallen Sakura's real name is not Sakura Mataru...that is her fake name that she uses...her real name is Kamiya Kaoru...she used to be assistant master in Kamiya Kasshin Style a technique her late father taught...she left her home in Tokyo to train...ending up making her own swords technique..."  
  
"Really...this is intriguing news good job Otahata...the Battosai's friends probably most know you're a Daimio Ninja...but they have not seen your face...get the ninja's ready the first village you'll be taking down a village in Kyushu (This is still in Japan near Tokyo ^_^) I trust in your skill..."  
  
"I will not fail...sir..." He said passively and disappeared Hoshino smirked and then said, "Were preparing...for battle so Kamiya Kaoru are you ready to die...hahaha"  
  
Village  
  
Kaoru looked up suddenly and said, "What is this evil aura I feel...I can't put my finger on it but...I feel this war will start early...I must prepare them...darn all...I swear I will kill every single one of the Daimio Clan."  
  
Kaoru was in the little house Maho owned and was helping her cook dinner.  
  
"Were finished! Kanna come in!" Maho said joyfully  
  
Kanna was outside playing with some village boys and waved good-bye to them as she entered the small house smiling. Kaoru set the table and looked at the food 'she' made she sighed and said to herself, "Well at least I have improved SOME on my cooking with Maho's help I would have never have gotten this far..."  
  
Kanna sat down beside Kaoru and began eating hungrily she explained all that she did that day as she gulped down the last of her food...who would ever know that this would be the last food they would eat together...as a 'family' Kaoru smiled as Maho said her, "Oh that is wonderful Kanna dear..."  
  
'I feel as though I am dying of my own sorrow...why don't you comfort me like you used to...I cry alone until the night gives away to dawn...'  
  
Inn  
  
"Okay so what are we going to do Ken-san?" Megumi said she was in the middle of creating her sleeping powders, Misao was leaning against the wall with Aoshi's broad arms around her she was tired...angry and sad...all at once her anger and sadness toward Kaoru...how could she betray Kenshin like that and become an assassin?  
  
Kenshin looked around the small room he looked at all his dear friends has made over the years...he cared for all of them but Kaoru was different to him from the start...why would she turn against her own family like that why?  
  
"I know Kenshin battle her!" Yahiko suddenly said.  
  
Kenshin looked at Yahiko like he was half crazy and said, "I can't battle Kaoru-dono Yahiko...I would never hurt her."  
  
"Yea but who ever said you had to hurt her? What I want you to do is distract her while we meaning Sano and me grab her from behind! We take her to the inn while we can and ask her why she turned against us I am sure she will explain to us why."  
  
"Its not that easy Yahiko! Did you see how strong she was!" Misao blurted out, they had all thought she was out of it.  
  
"Yea but--- "No she may KILL us!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he averted his gaze toward Misao, "She wouldn't kill us! We where her family!"  
  
Why are they arguing like that...it's useless? Aoshi thought to himself as he sighed tiredly  
  
"Tonight midnight that's when we go battle her." Sano said firmly that caught everyone's attention he had a stern face that was surprising to everyone else.  
  
"But!--- "No we go at midnight!"  
  
Hey everyone sorry this chapter was kind of boring I am trying to update a lot but I'm having lots of homework thanks for the reviews ppls!!  
  
Ewunia- I DON'T know about tragedy it may end up with a LITTLE but you'll have to find out on the later chapters thanks for the support I think there will be some romance. ^_^ haven't decided  
  
Aranami-koi- Yea I know Kaoru is ice cold!! I love how I made her! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
YukiAngel- Thanks for the support! ^_^ thanks a bunch  
  
Animelover11368- Sorry it took so long to update thanks for supporting!!  
  
SilverGoddess- Thanks for reviewing! I really like your fanfic on Sailor Moon!! Keep up the good work! Looking forward!  
  
Battosaichick- I LOVE your fanfic on 'Oh brother'!! Keep on updating!! Thanks for the reviews. ^_^  
  
I have a lot more of people I wanted to type down but I have to go thanks to all of you that have updated!! Much love!!! ^_^ Aya45 BYE!! 


	15. The war has begun

Moshi Moshi!! Thanks for the support all of you I hope you enjoy this chapter and review it as well Aya45  
  
_Grabbing you and that scent of yours that makes me crazy even now  
I am destined to you, so koishi  
Why?  
_  
Chapter 15  
The war has begun  
'Night'  
Village  
  
Kanna was already asleep peacefully on the floor, Kaoru smiled inwardly as she picked up Kanna and took her to her room, and Maho who had followed behind closely set up Kanna's futon and patted it to show it was prepared. Kaoru carefully laid Kanna down and said softly, "This child is really pure...she'll grow up to be a fine lady...beautiful as well..."  
  
Maho smiled and replied, "Yes...you where once like that my dear...I suppose?"  
  
Kaoru looked at Maho and replied, "I once...was pure and innocent believing in the sword that protects...but no longer am...pure...I have stained my hands with the blood of men...and shall burn in the depths of hell for my sins...but as long as I am able to protect your village that is alright..."  
  
Maho frowned and replied, "We should get some sleep...it's 11:45..."  
  
"I think I'll stay up for a while...you go you seem ill you'll need your rest." Kaoru stated as she got up and walked out of the small room and outside. Maho shook her head and frowned harder as she said to herself, "My dear Kaoru...when I saw you walking that same day, you killed your first man...those piercing clear sapphire eyes full of determination...you are not a cold merciless manslayer...but our protector."  
  
Kaoru sat down on the ground; she slowly took out her katana from her waist and set it down beside her. The stars shone brightly like glowing orbs and the cool spring breeze played a melody that was unknown to the world, Kaoru sighed in content as she looked up at the midnight sky.  
  
Bringing her soft delicate hand inside of her gi she grabbed the silk bracelet, which Kanna had made for her and smiled lightly as a smiling image of Kanna went through her mind. Her thoughts where shattered when familiar ki's assorted her mind, she got up quickly and grabbed her katana, skillfully she put it on her waist and turned to look at the small house which held 2 important people and walked off toward the forest thinking to herself, "This better be good...Kenshin..."

_**Forest  
**_  
Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi where in defense stance as they prepared themselves in battle. Misao and Yahiko where beside Megumi; so they could protect her in case of an emergency.  
  
Kenshin held his breath as he saw a walking figure come toward them to the clearing of the forest.  
  
"What do you want Kenshin?" Kaoru's voice broke through the deathly silence, which was laid upon them.  
  
"Kaoru-dono...why have you become an assassin why have you stained your pure hands with the blood of others?!" Kenshin cried out.  
  
"I thought you where my sensei!!" Yahiko yelled out angrily  
  
Kaoru laughed coldly yet sadly then she replied, "...why would I want a pupil that always called me ugly and a stupid rurouni that never cared for me like I did for him..."  
  
Kenshin's eyes went wide with surprise and Yahiko's eyes shimmered with brittles of tears.  
  
"Kaoru!! Come back with us and join us with the war so we can all work together you don't mean the things you said that you didn't want to come back with us but I think something is holding you back!!! What is it maybe we can help..."Misao cried out  
  
"..." Kaoru stood emotionless her eyes bore nothing but a pool of blue sea  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru!! Stop being such a child...your 25 and still you have no consideration for others that care for you...Tanuki come back to us please!!" Megumi yelled out  
  
_Shut-up...shut-up...**LEAVE ME ALONE**!!!  
_  
Kaoru's eye narrowed and then yelled out, "_KNOW ONE _UNDERSTANDS ME!!!" Kaoru eyes where filled with rage and sorrow.  
  
_ Daimio Clan  
_  
Kyo lead his squad to the back side of a village that they where going to attack he lead the 2nd squad of the Daimio Clan his black gi and white hamaka was shining bright against the moonlight, and he was frowning. His master was telling him that he would take something precious from Sakura and kill it...but why to get her in a **rampage!  
**  
"Leader do we attack now?" One man asked he was right behind him eager to get this war started, he was a disgusting man large and bulgy man, and he loved women especially his whore's.  
  
"...Go and attack...you two go and see what man or woman is close to Sakura or seems to know her...I think the 3rd squad is arriving at the village where she lives right now but...just go..." Kyo firmly said  
  
Two men nodded and ran off toward the village.  
  
**Kanna's Dreams:  
**  
_"Where am I?"  
  
"Kaoru where are you...Its so dark...I'm afraid...HELP!"  
  
"What are these images of death and anger I see..."  
  
Kanna steadily brought her hand to a lone figure that was seating down it's back to Kanna.  
  
The figure turned its head and faced Kanna her dark bloodlust eyes filled with rage, sorrow, and loneliness. She was whispering, "Why did you leave me?"  
  
Kanna's eyes went wide as she managed to say, "Kaoru..."_  
  
**End of Kanna's Dream**_Daimio Clan 3rd squad:_  
  
"Sir Mayuri were here at the village...what are our orders?"  
  
A tall lean man with a dark green hamaka and white hamaka firmly said, "...Attack the village idiot."  
  
Sir Mayuri wasn't a hansom man but had some good features that didn't go unnoticed; he was merciless and cold but had his pride as a leader. He respected his clan and there goal.  
  
"Yes sir...head out!"  
  
His squad ran into the backside of the village silently to sneak up on the village that would soon be destroyed._Forest_  
  
The Kenshin-gumi was surprised at the sudden yell and then Aoshi said quietly, "What do you mean Kamiya?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head quietly, her ebony veins covered her eyes and she took out her katana and pointed it to Kenshin and spoke firmly, "I want to battle you Kenshin..._**Battosai...**_battle with me!"  
  
Sano's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fist harder then he angrily yelled, "Kaoru snap out of it Kenshin has been miserable without you!!! For 5 fucking years he hasn't been himself because you left and you expect him to battle you! Look we came looking for you and here you are pushing us away like we never meant anything to you! We where your family..."  
  
"I would never hurt you **koishi**..._I love you_..." Kenshin managed to say, as he looked at Kaoru, who's eyes went wide open with surprise then it was replaced with a stricken face as she spoke, "...So your saying I would never beat you..."  
  
Village  
  
**Author's Note: I am going to move it up when the villagers have woken up and are now battling the Daimio clan...while the women are trying to protect the children. Aya45 --  
**  
Maho "Wake up Kanna!"  
  
Maho had who was trying to wake up Kanna was afraid...not for her live but for Kanna's.  
  
Kanna's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at a familiar face and managed to say, "Maho?"  
  
"Dear you have to get out of here the Daimio Clan has arrived and the men are battling with them to give us some time." Maho said frantically  
  
Kanna was now wide-awake and stood up quickly and said, "Where is Kaoru!"  
  
"I don't know I think she went to the forest now go get her and where is that sword you have?"  
  
"Over there! Be careful...I'll be back!" Kanna grabbed a hidden dagger that was with her and smiled a lopsided one while she put on her tabi's and her Japanese sandals, and kissed Maho on the cheek and ran off. She opened the door and looked outside she saw men fighting men and then saw her friends die slowly, she closed her eyes and held back her tears as she ran off to the gate and into the forest while taking a glimpse at her village.  
  
"No...I am not saying that Kaoru!" Kenshin said his eyes filled with passion.  
  
Kaoru stood emotionless but held her ground and blocked out all her feelings for Kenshin as she utterly said, "You don't love me you hate me now that I have killed but it is for the best you never understood my passion to learn more...have better skill you just looked at me like I was crazy."  
  
Kanna saw Kaoru talking to a group of men and women and yelled out, "Kaoru!"  
  
"There she is..." A hidden Daimio Clan ninja said as he jumped out and grabbed Kanna from the back as the other ninja held her legs that where bare and cold she was wearing a kimono that was cut short on the legs.  
  
Kaoru turned her head around and her sorrowful eyes turned to rage as she cried out, "**KANNA!!!!!**"  
  
"Kaoru the vill—ugg" Kanna was knocked out by a hit in the head  
  
"We've found her fallen Sakura!!"  
  
"_THE_ most precious thing in your life...now she'll die in Leader Watashima's hands! Haha"  
  
They jumped off toward the village Kyo was at. Kaoru yelled out, "I WILL **KILL** YOU KYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She then thought, "The village...no...there being attacked...but how can I help them when Kanna is in with the Daimio Clan...Kenshin..."  
  
Kaoru turned her head around and spoke, "...Kanna I love her dearly and I need to go help her but my village...it's been under attack I need your help to protect it please..."  
  
Kenshin turned his head toward the others as they nodded Kenshin replied, "Okay...will help..."  
  
Kaoru nodded as she bowed with gratitude and jumped up on a tree branch and followed the ki's of Kanna's kidnappers...her anger was stifling and her fear of losing Kanna was worse.  
  
Kenshin then said, "Lets go!"  
  
They all nodded and ran to the village that was now in need of their leader Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
**_HI!!!! Thank you to all of my loyal readers and thank you for your precious reviews! I will try to update ASAP._**  
  
-- o -- o -- o -- o -- o -- o -- o -- o -- o -- o -- o  
  
_Please keep on reviewing and I shall keep on updating thank you and Summer Break is almost coming...I'm really afraid if I will pass my finals we still haven't gotten our scores yet...but I think I did well...!! Aya45_


	16. Her death is mine

Hello to all of my loyal readers sorry because of the long wait I had exams all this week but I passed! So I can give my undivided attention to this story. I hope you continue reviewing this story and please review my poem that is called _Strong Enough_!!! I need to know if it is good or bad. I just want a couple of reviews not a lot I want to know where I need to improve. --Aya45  
  
_Darkness surrounds me  
Where I am, I leave death in my wake  
I want her warmth around me  
Not this eerie feeling of loneliness  
  
_ Chapter 16  
Her _death_ is mine...  
The Village (Where Kaoru lives)  
  
_**Kenshin's POV:  
  
**I never thought that it would end up like this all I wanted to do was finally tell Kaoru that I loved her and soon after get married. Koishi how did I go wrong...but I will protect the village that you have protected for so long...I promise you that much...  
_  
**_End of Kenshin's POV_**:  
  
When they got to the village, they heard battle screams and saw corpses. What horrified the Kenshin-gumi the most were the women and children fighting for their lives with fear in there eyes.  
  
"Misao, Yahiko go help the children Sano, Aoshi and I will go over their...Megumi you go help the injured." Kenshin said  
  
They nodded and began fighting and Megumi began helping the injured as much as she could.  
  
"Hey dog-breath why don't you fight me!" Yahiko yelled as he got in a defense stance with his bamboo-sword in front of him.  
  
"NANI! YOU LITTLE BOY!" roared the ninja as he ran toward him and left the small girl that he was attacking alone.  
  
The ninja took out his twin kodachi's and swiped air as Yahiko dodged it quickly and yelled out, "Kamiya Kasshin Style Hawatari **(I don't know if I spelled it right sorry if I didn't **--**)**"  
  
The attack did a double diagonal slash on the ninja's chest and knocked him down unconscious. The small girl managed to whisper to Yahiko, "Where you sent from Kanna? Are you here to help us or are you another enemy...Lady...Kao—Sakura would not like that...she is busy battling other ninja's if you are a enemy I suggest you don't confront her or you will die...but thank you for helping me..."  
  
She ran off in a hurry, fear written on her face as she looked desperately for someone. Yahiko sighed as he looked at the surrounding ninja's that where forming around him.  
  
"Don't they ever learn?" Yahiko started blocking attacks from the ninja's and was having trouble.  
  
Misao angrily threw kunai's at the Daimio Ninja's and cried out, "You have no skill! I am Makimachi Misao the leader of the Oniwaban!"  
  
"The Oniwaban is nothing compared to the Daimio Clan! Attack her!" A ninja yelled out as he pointed his sword to her.  
  
_"Heh...fools..."  
_  
Aoshi was not even breaking a sweat as he knocked out unconscious every ninja that came his way. Sano on the other hand...  
  
Sano punched the lights out one of the ninjas that where attacking a helpless old woman and did his all famous attack **(I forgot what his attack is called if you can tell me what it is called that would help thank you!)  
**  
Kenshin "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Sen!"  
  
_Kaoru my love were doing all we can...  
_  
Megumi was throwing sleeping powder and  
  
"Leader were being defeated by a group that has come out of now where." A ninja reported as he was bent down on one knee and his eyes where staring at the ground in fear for his life.  
  
"What!?" Mayuri roared  
  
The ninja flinched and continued, "What are your orders sir?"  
  
"How many men are there?" He asked coldly trying to gain control of himself.  
  
"...I don't know there might be none left but those that surround you and myself..."  
  
"I see...let us retreat for now and attack another village...get the remaining men and head out...we need a better plan." Mayuri said as he turned around and whistled to get his ninja's in better format.  
  
"Yes sir..." He replied as he ran toward the village  
  
Kenshin knocked down the last man that he was fighting until he heard, "RETREAT!"  
  
Sano "What! They're retreating!"  
  
"Let them! It's no use following!" Aoshi replied coldly as he looked at the ninja's jumping off.  
  
Misao held her injured arm and cried out, "Megumi come over here!"  
  
Megumi quickly went to Misao's side and looked at her injured arm as she replied, "It looks okay but let me put some bandages on it."  
  
Yahiko had a side wound but not serious as he grabbed some bandages from Megumi and treated himself.  
  
"Well we've done all we can for this village the ninja's are gone for now but we can at least check if everyone is okay." Kenshin said as he looked at the injury of a boy around his 20's.  
  
"Are you Himura Battosai young man?" asked Maho as she walked out of her small house with a sword in her right hand.  
  
"I do not go by that name any longer...ma'am...but..." Kenshin trailed off as he looked at Maho  
  
"...Kaoru she is like a daughter to me...but I will tell you...how she has lived for the past 5 years." Maho started  
  
"Who are you...?" Yahiko asked  
  
"My name is Maho and I have seen Kaoru's heart isolate herself from love ...since she first passed to this village...come with me and I will tell you all I know..." Maho walked to her home leaving an air of mystery in her wake, the Kenshin-gumi all nodded and walked behind her.  
  
**Maho's Home:  
**  
They all sat down on the floor mats around the small table and could hear the moan's of men who where seriously injured but where being helped by the women.  
  
"Will you please go on with what you where telling us ma'am." Aoshi said coldly  
  
"Yes of course...this is where Kaoru lived for the last 5 years she told me all about herself and her previous life and family...especially about the 3 of you who did not take her seriously, that she wanted to change her swordsmanship...well she has changed her swordsmanship." Maho looked at Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko and frowned instantly.  
  
"...How can you have let her become an assassin? If you had cared about her that much why did you let her pursue her killings!" Megumi yelled angrily as tears where daring to fall out of her eyes. "...Because she told all of us...the villagers...that she would protect us from harm...demo..."Maho trailed off  
  
"...But what?" Sano asked cautiously  
  
"Kanna...."Maho continued  
  
Kenshin's eyes went wide as he remembered:  
  
**_Flashback:  
_**  
_**"KANNA!" Kaoru yelled out in rage  
  
"We have found her fallen Sakura!"  
  
"THE most precious thing in your life ...now she'll die in Leader Watashima's hands! Haha"**  
_  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"That was the girl..._Kanna_ was captured and Kaoru told us that she loved her dearly..." Kenshin spoke passively as he had never spoken before.  
  
"...What has happened to her is she with Kaoru?" Maho spoke suddenly  
  
"She was captured by Daimio Ninja's, I know the direction they headed." Yahiko said  
  
Maho looked up startled and quickly said, "You must go if they even lay a finger on Kanna, Kaoru will...I don't even want to say...but if Kanna where to die...Kaoru would die of grief...Kanna was the closest person to Kaoru in he time here."  
  
They all got up and Kenshin asked, "Thank you for your help ma'am but...may we collect Kaoru's things before we leave...she _will_ be coming with us after this war."  
  
Maho shook her head and said, "I am sorry to tell you...but she doesn't really use kimono's...anymore there is only one kimono that she used and that's in Kanna's room..."  
  
Kenshin nodded and he bowed with gratitude as he gestured for all of them to go before something terrible where to happen.  
  
They all ran out of the village and toward the location where Kaoru followed the Daimio Ninjas that held captive Kanna.  
  
_ Following the Daimio Ninjas:  
_  
Kaoru kept her speed and cursed under her breath, as she could not see any longer, where the ninjas where.  
  
I cannot believe Watashima would sink so low as too capture Kanna...if anything happens to Kanna.I swear he will die a slow painful death.  
  
**Village where Kyo is at**  
  
"Leader we have the most precious thing of fallen Sakura."  
  
Kyo looked at the unconscious girl and said, "Put her over there and we will wait for---"No need to wait Watashima..."---huh?"  
  
Kaoru's sapphire eyes glowed menacingly in the night and her ebony hair swirled in the passing wind, "How dare you go an take Kanna away from me...what has this young girl done to you nothing if you wanted to battle me you should have come yourself."  
  
Kannas dagger was safely in her obi so the ninjas that tied her up did not notice. Kaoru growled as she unsheathed her katana and put it in front of her a she said, "Prepare yourself!"  
  
Kyo smirked and replied, "Oh how I have waited for the day that I should battle you once again."  
  
Kaoru "Well then stop talking and battle me."  
  
He quickly took out his katana, and in mere seconds their where sounds of sword clashing. They where face-to-face as the other had mere excitement on there eyes.  
  
Kyo angrily did a right slash trying to hit Kaoru's side but she jumped up in the air and with her sword I front of her, her sword gracefully hit cold metal from Kyo's sword he had blocked it in the nick of time.  
  
Kaoru who had jumped backward ran toward him with top speed cried out, "You will die for the killings your clan has committed Kyo!"  
  
Kenshin and the others got to the village just in time to see the battle roaring on. Kenshin had never seen Kaoru battle like this...what was making her fight like this. His eyes roamed the area of the village and saw ninjas that where already busy battling the men, but his amethyst eyes caught a young girl unconscious on the ground and was tied up.  
  
Kaoru was engrossed with the battle to notice the eyes that lay upon her. She had to resort to her technique but...what kept her from doing it.  
  
_Kanna...  
_  
Kyo studied Kaoru's emotions but saw none her eyes where nothing but emotionless sapphire pools and her mind only concentrated on the battle.  
  
Kaoru swiftly blocked an attack that headed for her and with one kick of her left foot hit Kyo in the stomach making him lose air as he fell backwards.  
  
Misao mouth was in an "O" form and Yahiko was to busy trying to look at the attack that Kaoru was making.  
  
_Now is the time to do my attack..._  
  
Kaoru's high ponytail came unloose as tresses of ebony hair flowed behind her, Kaoru sheathed her sword and closed her eyes as she stood a couple of feet away from Kyo.  
  
Kyo thought to himself, "What is she doing...?"  
  
Kyo shrugged it off as he cried out, "KimeKaru!"  
  
The attack was to be a quick kill but Kaoru who was prepared vanished before Kyos eyes. Kyos eyes went wide open with surprise.  
  
Kaoru who was behind him took out her katana and with an upward motion slashed Kyo's back in an instance.  
  
"Ug..." Kyo held his ground and thought to himself, "Incredible speed..."  
  
Kanna's eyes fluttered open as she looked at her surroundings in surprise she was thinking to herself, "Where am I...the village I must warn Kaoru about the village...but...where is Kaoru."  
  
Kanna tried to move but noticed that her hands and feet where tied up. She groaned inwardly and remembered about her hidden dagger that she had stashed into her obi.  
  
Quickly she grabbed the hilt with her right hand and took out the sheath, it took her a couple of seconds before she finished untying her self. Quietly standing up she looked at the battle of Kaoru and Kyo. "Kaoru...huh..." Kanna looked at the red-haired man...he seems fit in description of what Kaoru told me...once...could he be Himura...the man Kaoru fell in love with.  
  
He was looking straight at her and gesturing for her to come their way...  
  
"They must know who I am..." Kanna thought  
  
Kaoru quickly blocked an attack that was coming at full power and said, "Do you know what your even fighting for?"  
  
Kyo hesitated a moment before answering then he said, "My master said that we where fighting for Japan to have better peace!"  
  
Kaoru and Kyo stopped fighting for just a second, there mind was totally focused on the battle and the outside world couldn't be heard to them.  
  
Kanna spoke loudly so the Keshin-gumi could hear but Kaoru continued with her battle, "Kaoru loves all of you...and I... love her huh---  
  
Kanna saw that Kaoru was about to die if she did not do something. Both Kaoru and Kyo had openings that they could strike to kill but if they did the other would die.  
  
Kanna averted her gaze toward the Kenshin-gumi and smiled sadly. Her eyes bore love and kindness as she ran toward the battle; she dropped her dagger and in mere seconds was in front of the kill.  
  
Kaoru's blade bore through Kanna and into Kyo, as Kyo's blade knocked out of his hand by Kanna's small delicate hand.  
  
Kaoru's eyes went wide open with anger, surprise, and sorrow...  
  
As she cried out, "KANNA!!!!!"  
  
**TBC...  
**  
Aya45: Yes that part was like Tomoe's death but read on...  
  
**Thanks for the support my loyal readers... Please continue reviewing and I will write ASAP! -- Bye**


	17. Her Undead Spirit

Koonichiwa my loyal readers! From here on, I will correct my misspelled word Hakama! Although I misspelled the word through my other chapters, I cannot correct them because unfortunately my brother deleted the other chapters! The nerve of him that little brat! Well I tallied the votes and there where more A's then B's. THEREFORE, I must go with A. Sessha is really sorry for all the other readers that wanted B. I'll make you a deal if I _can_ do an alternative ending after I finish this story then I can follow on to B. It's still going to be in the same story, but you have to give me sometime to write the alternative ending! Well enjoy the chapter; if no one wants me to do the alternative ending please tell me while you review! Therefore, I will not start writing it. Aya45

_Previous Chapter:_

_Kaoru's blade bore through Kanna and into Kyo, as Kyo's blade knocked out of his hand by Kanna's small delicate hand._

_Kaoru's eyes went wide open with anger, surprise, and sorrow..._

_As she cried out, "KANNA!!!!!"_

Chapter 18

Her Undead Spirit

Kyo felt pain surge through his body yet he smiled softly as he said, "...I have know one to go back to so I welcome death..."

Kaoru fell to her knees and cradled Kanna's small body as she slowly took out her katana from Kanna's chest.

"Kaoru...I'm sorry..." Kanna whispered as she gripped Kaoru's hand and smiled softly

"No please stay alive Kanna..."Kaoru said as tears dare fall from her eyes

"Kaoru I love you...so please keep living and repent for your unwanted sins. The man you told me about...who you once loved...I know he still loves you even when you have killed so many...one day I'll come back to you and when I do...you will have a new life...I know you still love him...Kaoru my elder sister and mother to me...goodbye..." Kanna whispered gently as she smiled softly and held Kaoru's hand.

"I love you too Kanna!" Kaoru cried out as Kanna took her last breath and died slowly and peacefully Kaoru kissed Kanna's forehead softly.

The Kenshin-gumi saw what happened in slow motion and Kenshin walked over a crying Kaoru and embraced her tightly as he said, "Kaoru I am here for you...it'll be okay..."

_This young girl died the way Tomoe did...so I know how Kaoru suffers..._

Kaoru had closed her eyes yet they shot open and she pushed Kenshin and abruptly stood up as her eyes narrowing and darkening to a deathly color as she sheathed her katana and said, "My name is not Kaoru it is fallen Sakura! I will kill...those who oppose me..."

Kaoru's voice was like a demon's she was no longer the fallen Sakura who protected the village she came to love, yet a blood-thirst assassin who would kill with no mercy.

Kaoru then began her reign of horror as she began to kill ninja's with nothing of remorse in her heart.

Misao "Oh no we have to stop her or she'll end up killing innocent people!"

Aoshi's eyes narrowed and said, "How do we do that I suppose? After that girls death her eyes have turned like a demon's."

"You are the fallen Sakura I suppose." One of the ninjas asked as he got in a defense stance.

"Yes so come... I have killed most of the ninjas in this village." Kaoru said icily.

Kenshin's eyes where fusing with amethyst and amber and finally his battosai side won as he growled, "Kaoru your killing ninja's that are even begging for there lives!"

Kaoru finished her last kill and chuckled coldly as she turned around her eyes still narrowed as she replied, "Do you want to battle me battosai?"

The battosai took out his sakubato and replied, "...You fight for no reason I must bring you back to reality Kaoru...open your eyes look what you have done to those who even begged for mercy in there last breaths!"

Kaoru pointed her katana at the corpse of Kyo Watashima and replied, "This man killed for no reason he only followed his masters orders...soon I will bring avenges to my Kanna's death."

"Fight me and I will be the judge if you are worthy to battle those that where the cause of Kanna-san death." The battosai sheathed his sakubato.

Kaoru stood in a defense stance and then with a swift movement she said, "Tell me battosai was it not revenge that you wanted for your ex-wife Tomoe when you accidentally killed her if it wasn't that she had met you it would have never had happened?"

The battosais eyes went wide open but he kept his ground and replied, "That is in the past...this is the present and what awaits us is the future...Kaoru."

"STOP! Do not call me by that name...I am called fallen Sakura...I am the devils servant and will kill those that where the cause of Kanna's death!" Kaoru roared as she ran with speed compared to Kenshin's. The battle has started and they would fight...until either would falter...(Kenshin isn't going to kill Kaoru because you know he loves her but wants to bring her back to reality)

Kenshin vanished from Kaoru's sight and did an attack from behind which Kaoru blocked barely.

'_He is holding back...' _

Kaoru "No...I must stay calm...focus on the target...which is Himura Kenshin..." She thought stiffly

Before Kenshin could make another attack Kaoru had vanished from his sight.

Kenshins eyes showed surprise as he attacked mere dirt. "She is hiding her ki!" Kenshin thought shockingly

"Are you shocked Kenshin...tell me what do you think I have been doing these past years...fiddling with my hair until you came to find me...NO! I have trained night and day...waiting for the day you DID find me so we could battle" Kaoru whispered into Kenshin's ear as she passed him and laughed peevishly.

Kenshin turned his head in utter surprise and looked at Kaoru sneer with contempt until she made an attack causing Kenshins and her sword clash. There faces where centimeters away and they could feel each other's warm breath on their faces.

Her face held no emotion so Kenshin could not figure out want side she would attack on...unless she made a sign with a slight movement of her foot.

"Tell me Kaoru, did you not once love me?" Kenshin asked with regret in his voice as if it was his fault in this battle.

Kaoru faltered in her next attack making it obvious to where she was going to hit at next. Her face still emotionless yet her body tense as if hesitant of what to say.

Until she said, "I wanted to find out my true potential...and that wasn't to stay in my house with you protecting me. Although you where my first love, I was still a mere child. In order to have found myself I had to leave."

Kaoru's hakama was torn from each side and her gi was tattered accept for her bandages which where dirtied. She looked at the people that she used to call friends and then averted her gaze to Kenshin who looked at her with too much love and sorrow.

"...Make this worth my time battosai..." Kaoru said coldly and then she sheathed her katana and stood there motionless.

Kenshin "Kaoru I...---

Kaoru swiftly ran at top speed and took out her katana as she yelled, "Treken Su Ya Ryu Ultimate Attack Jina Chu!"

Battosai emerged from Kenshin and as Kaoru was going to make the attack he yelled, " Hiten Mitsurgi Style Amakekru Ryu No Hemiki!"

Kaoru was thrown up in the air and then hit the ground with a loud thud, Kenshin bled from the side and down to his legs he stood there with his sakubato still in his hand and held his side still bleeding.

The Kenshin-gumi looked in awe at the final attacks of the two swordsmen (Woman for Kaoru) and slowly they ran toward Kenshin and Kaoru cautious if Kenshin was still the battosai and Kaoru still would attack them.

Kaoru's eyes shot open at the ki's of her past friends as she tried to get up on her own but couldn't.

"Ug...darn...I lost..."Kaoru thought

Her anger gave her the strength to get up with as much burning rage as she had she could not come to hate anyone anymore. Life has given her misery beyond what she has imagined. She held her side and looked at her past friends helping Kenshin with his injuries.

"So I got you wounded after all Kenshin..." Kaoru said with superiority as she smiled with fondness at her damage at the famous battosai.

"Kaoru...?" Kenshin said gingerly

Kaoru "I am left with loneliness and misery in this world without Kanna at my side...but the rest of the Daimio Clan has left I suppose it would be alright to fight with you...in this war"

Her expressionless face was a mask to hide away her sorrow. Kaoru walked over to Kanna slowly trudging, fell down beside her beautiful peaceful corpse, and sighed with content as she whispered something with to much love that could only be heard in the spirit world probably.

Misao looked at Kaoru and said, "You have not been the only one miserable my friend...I am one to talk because you where the one who had me worried for you."

Kaoru turned her head and frowned and replied, "You would still call this manslayer a friend?"

Misao smiled softly and without hesitation she walked over to Kaoru and hugged her with such warmth, Kaoru's hard eyes softened as she said, "What have I done to my child?" She looked at Kanna and tears dared fall..._I shall always have my hands tainted with blood..._

Sanosuke sighed and walked over to Kaoru and patted her head with brotherly love and replied, "Missy you have changed to much for this man to understand you but if you're always by Kenshins side and by your friends then...I won't even take second thought to see that your still my best friend and like little sister."

_I do not deserve this...when I have said to them such cruel words..._

Aoshi "Kamiya I will now watch you more closely and when you come to the Aoiya I shall teach you to meditate to control your raging spirit..."

Kaoru looked at Aoshi from the coroner of her eye and nodded in approval, just as she has done with him before this mess had come to be. Yahiko "Kaoru...you where like my mother and older sister...I still see you that way even through all that has happened between us." He smiled softly and walked over to her with ease in his ki.

Megumi had her eyes shut, her arms crossed over her chest, and then she said softly, "Kaoru you have disappointed me gravely, tanuki you where as pure and innocent as a flower why my dear did you kill, and taint your hands with blood of others?"

Kaoru stood up despite the surging pain and carefully picked up Kanna's corpse, with the help of Misao and Sano.

"Yes...I have disappointed the kitsune trifle isn't it? Megumi say as you wish my life has been closed away from me and yet Kanna was my ray of hope that I would learn and improve my skill more."  
Kaoru said stiffly as she turned her back on Kenshin who had by then moved toward her slowly. "Forgive me Kenshin...I do not deserve your love...forgive me Megumi for my disappointment that I have caused you...forgive me all for the sins I have committed..."

Kaoru turned her head slightly so a side view of her face could be seen. One lone tear fell down her cheeks and a small smile appeared faintly on her lips. "My biddings for now...my love..."

She looked straight ahead and ran at her own god-like speed toward the woods.

Misao "Kaoru!" She took a few steps forward but stopped letting her stretched out arm fall to her side. Sano scratched his head and sighed with sadness.

Megumi fell to her knees and covered her mouth as tears fell down, then the sound of thunder was heard and rain began to pour hard.

Kenshin stood there with his arm limp and his knees weak, "Kaoru...you will always deserve my love because we are now the same..."

Faintly she ran hard clashing rain fell hard on her through the woods.

"I have hurt him again my dear child...but I must go to Maho...to my home where I belong." Kaoru said painfully because of her injury.

Through the clearing, she could faintly hear the cheers of the men because they had defeated most of the Daimio Ninja's. With the last of her strength she walked through the village and yelled, "Villagers! I have come with news that the Daimio Clan has retreated do not get overwhelmed with one victory for many come!" Her voice bellowed in the clashing rain and the men saw Kaoru standing before them carrying Kanna and blood now began to drip from her abdomen, the final attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi hit hard on her. Kanna's last drop of blood went through Kaoru's gi and the silk bracelet, which was given to Kaoru by Kanna, was tainted with hers and Kaoru's blood.

The clashing rain stopped and soon it was drizzling. The men and some of the women aiding the men came forward and one asked, "Kaoru-san what has happened to the girl? Why do you bleed so Kaoru-san!?"

"...She has died by the leader of one of the squadrons...but I have killed the one who did it and won victory over some of the Daimio Clans ninja's...I bleed the blood of the battle between I and the _formal_ Hitokiri Battosai."

Maho stepped out of her house and stared in horror at Kaoru's state and Kanna's corpse.

"Kaoru! What has happened my child come with me to my house..." Maho said somberly as she saw through Kaoru's emotionless eyes...they where lonely and sad.

The villagers wanted more answers but saw Maho's dark penetrating glare and where quiet. Kaoru trudged into Maho's house and laid Kanna down into her futon.

Kaoru put her katana down beside her and sat down beside Kanna. Maho slowly closed the door behind her and sat down beside Kaoru, who looked distant.

Maho looked at Kanna's corpse and cried silently caressing Kanna's pale cold cheek, all the way murmuring, "My baby..."

Kaoru "Forgive me Maho...she died by my hands...she got in the middle of my battle between Kyo, because she saw my opening, she was a shield for me."

Maho "You do not need to hide your tears from me child...I know you to much by now."

Kaoru could not hold it in any longer as she brought her head down on Maho's lap and began to pour her heart out crying and saying, "It was my fault!" Maho gently soothed her and rubbed her back softly.

20 minutes had passed...and Kaoru controlled her self and composure. Maho bandaged her slowly not wanting to hurt her anymore. She sat the way a manslayer sat, her sword leaned against her chest her leg was 2 inches away from her chest bended and her other leg crossed side ways on the floor. Her hair was tied back to a sloppy low ponytail. Her bangs hid her eyes.

(She sat the way Kenshin usually sits. Aya45)

Maho brewed some tea and looked at Kaoru solemn figure then what appeared shocked her. Kanna's spirit appeared behind Kaoru and wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck her chin laid on Kaoru's head. She smiled softly and looked at Maho with love and kindness, and then disappeared slowly as though she where never there.

_She is with Kaoru even now...she will never leave her side until Kaoru dies they will once again be reunited..._

"What do you look at Maho?" Kaoru asked softly as she stood up gently and walked over to where Maho stood brewing the tea.

Maho surprised expression softened and smiled saying, "Nothing my dear..."

_Always...I will be by your side...even when you grow older and with the one you love my dear elder sister..._

"Let me help you..."Kaoru said

"Kenshin I am done bandaging the injured...there are about 20 deaths...do you want us to go to the village Kaoru is at." Megumi asked with sadness in her voice

Aoshi's enigmatic face looked at all the moans of pain coming from the villagers and he said softly, "Where were all the swords the sword shops where selling?"

"They where given away to a group of men...asking for about all the swords in the shop that where well over 40." Yahiko said as he walked over to Kenshin who was seated down.

"She knew before anyone...I suppose." Misao said huskily as they all knew whom she talked of.

Kenshin got up and said mournfully, "Shall we?"

They all nodded in approval and began to walk on toward where Kaoru was.

"Maho dear I will do the cooking you sit down and relax." Kaoru said quietly as she took the knife from Maho's hand and began chopping some radish and checking the heat of the water in the pot.

Maho smiled pleasantly and sat down on a mat that was already set out by Kaoru. She looked toward the mat, which was once used by Kanna...

_Kanna...how I miss you...I loved you too much to feel this pain and will always have this pit in my heart...mourning for you._

Just on time, which Kaoru had calculated, entered the Kenshin-gumi.

Kaoru's eyes where hidden by her ebony colored bangs and she continued to chop the radish and putting some in the pot of water. She looked over at the cooking fish and felt the stares of the Kenshin-gumi. Maho feeling the tense atmosphere said, "Kaoru my child will you go ask Miyu-chan for some more herbs if she is not to busy bandaging some of the men with there injuries."

Kaoru stopped her cooking and looked up and nodded as she said, "Yes Maho...as you want." Maho got up and walked over to the cooking pot and gazed at Kaoru walking out passed the Kenshin-gumi.

"You may all sit if you desire." She said firmly and put some cut radishes on top of one of the fishes, which continued to cook. She checked on the finished rice and then began to chop some vegetables.

Kenshin "Maho-san...I am truly sorr—

"No you do not have to be sorry it was not your fault it was of her choice and hers alone." Maho said sternly

_Himura-san...Kaoru may seem cold now but she is real warm-hearted...talk to her..._

Kenshin who had, had his head down looked up startled. He had heard a soft, melodic, voice and it spoke to him with such kindness that he did not deserve. Could it have been...Kanna?

Maho looked at Kenshin with an intense gaze her eyes where dark and did not show any emotion of what she was thinking but abruptly turned her head and averted her gaze to her finished cooking.

Yahiko sat down and sighed tiredly as well as Misao, Sano, and Megumi.

Aoshi had his arms crossed across his chest and looked at Maho with curiosity.

"Kaoru is in suffering you all must know that already...she has not wanted me to tell anyone but she...feels very responsible for the war that is happening but she has told me this is why she will never leave this village it is to vulnerable. She has told me this war will end up with the Daimio Clan winning because of the rule of no swords from the government." Maho said solemnly

The Kenshin-gumi looked at each other and Misao said, "That's not true...the Daimio Clan was planning this from the start before Kaoru got involved in it."

"They will not win because of the strong influence of the government over them and if needed the Imperial Army will join this war."

At that moment Kaoru walked in and frowned for the first time revealing her emotions openly at everyone and said, "...Maho they did not need to know of my thoughts of this war..."

_Oh, my dear Kaoru they need to know of your thoughts..._

Kanna's spirit unseen by everybody hugged Kaoru tightly by the waist and smiled softly.

_I will never leave you...do not be sad Kaoru..._

"Kaoru we must talk about this..." Kenshin said quietly and he looked Kaoru straight in the eyes showing her all of his love.

_One day I will return to you in the flesh my dear Kaoru...but by then you will very well not need me..._

**TBC**

Aya45: Lalalala School is so boring. I have been so busy sorry I have not update my dear readers but I will try harder for the next chapter...Review this chappie please! Lots of Reviews are so welcomed! LOL


	18. The Imperial Army Comes

_Previous Chapter: _

_At that moment Kaoru walked in and frowned for the first time revealing her emotions openly toward everyone and said, "...Maho, they did not need to know of my thoughts of this war..." _

_**Oh, my dear Kaoru they need to know of your thoughts... **_

_Kanna's spirit unseen by everybody hugged Kaoru tightly by the waist and smiled softly. _

_**I will never leave you...do not be sad Kaoru...**_

_"Kaoru we must talk about this..." Kenshin said quietly and he looked Kaoru straight in the eyes showing her all of his love. _

_**One day I will return to you in the flesh my dear Kaoru...but by then you will very well not need me.**_

Chapter 19

The Imperial Army Comes

Kaoru looked down from Kenshin's loving gaze and bit the bottom of her lips. "I know Kenshin. I suppose I should start with a thorough explanation on the war." Kaoru said and took a glance at everyone, hopefully they wouldn't get confused and would follow her all the way through with this explanation that she was about to make.

Taking a deep breath she began, "The Imperial Army, as you all know only interfere with situations that may affect the welfare of the citizens. Or, as a matter-of-fact, interfere when the emperors' 2nds-in-command feel that they should do something about the situation. However, the emperor is not usually the one that calls the shots as many of you have noticed. The government is run by the shadows, by His Highnesses 2nds-in-command, whoever they may be. Crises, like famine and warfare in small villages may not even reach His Highnesses ears, because the shadow run government prevents him from worrying about such small trivialities. The Imperial Army is there, because they are supposed to make sure that nothing gets in the way, with plans that the emperors 2nd-in-commands may have set in motion. So it is highly likely, the Imperial Army has heard about the Daimio Clan's plan.

The Daimio Clan as I have found it, consists of a variety of warriors, look hard enough and you may find a man or two that used to serve in the Imperial Army. _Meaning _that this clan has men that know the government well, and if that is the case, they know most of His Highness's weak points and His 2nd-in-commands traits. Usually the traits concerning war and such. I. myself, would not know the reason that the Daimio Clan has began war with this small village, or the next, but I have a feeling that this is only to get the Imperial Armies attention, by that itself, get His Highness's 2nds attention. Concluding this, war with the emperor. The era of samurai's or hitokiri's is going down a road where they will never be the same. Western civilization is too strong, however the Daimio Clan will use the no sword rule as a chance to get back at the government. What they don't know or may be forgetting is the chance of the Imperial Army using gun powder."

Taking a breath, Kaoru looked at everyone and noticed that no one was confused by her long explanation on the way she saw the war. Of course, she had no clue the outcome of this war and why it _exactly_ was started, maybe, she thought, it was to go against His Highness all along, and conquer Japan in the process.

Yahiko glanced at Sanosuke, trying to tell him with his eyes that he was going to explain the event, which had happened a couple of years back. Sano caught Yahiko's glance and immediately seemed to understand, as he nodded in agreement. With that, Yahiko coughed slightly to get everyone's attention and began, " A while back, Sano and I were attacked by these two ninja's, Daimio Clan ninja's. We fought them, but lost, however they warned us before the war would start, that we were not in Fallen Sakura's league and with our current skill we would not get her as an ally. I don't know how they knew that we were searching for you, or even wanted you for an ally, it didn't even occur to us that they had known, until later. Putting that aside, they even commented on the fact that they were your enemies and once they succeeded in eliminating you they would..."

He trailed off and Sanosuke picked it up from there, as he said, "Conquer Japan."

Misao nodded fervently at what Sano had said and turned to look at Kaoru who had risen an eyebrow in sudden interest. "You see, while we were looking for you, we had been sent by Yamagata-san to go to police headquarters. That's where he told us to get you to join us in the upcoming war, as an ally." She said and a small smile curved on Kaoru's lips, while she nodded at Misao's statement.

Closing her eyes, Kaoru began to collect her thoughts and the Kenshin-gumi continued to look at her, waiting for what she had to say. Finally she spoke, "What worries me to some degree is that during all that time were they _trying _to figure something out? Figuring out more information about me for example. If they were, then by that time they probably had a multiple amount of spies located in Tokyo _and _Kyoto, maybe more cities."

Megumi then inquired, "The Daimio Clan, do you think that their is more to it then you think? People that hold a strong disliking to what this country has become and want to conquer it to make it become better, would usually join a clan such as the Daimio Clan."

"That's true, they could have multiple bases set around Japan. We have to then attack the Main Leader who controls all of these bases in the shadow, so that we eliminate the source of strength for most of these warriors. If they don't have a Leader to tell them when or where to attack, or someone who goes along with the plan to some certain extent then their pride will be diminished and their will be a loss of _wanting _to battle." Aoshi calmly put in as he closed his eyes.

Nodding at what Aoshi had said, Kaoru stayed silent as if she knew that Kenshin would want to put an input on his own thoughts. "I...I think that their is a likely chance that one of His Highness's 2nds may be behind this." Kenshin finally said and everyone turned to look at him, surprised.

"Why would you think that, Himura?" Misao questioned and he quickly answered, "Well, look at it this way Misao-dono, if there are a couple of _used _to be Imperial army fighters in the Daimio Clan, then wouldn't it be highly likely that they _didn't _get out of the Imperial Army because they wanted too. Maybe it was because they were _ordered _to become part of this group to see how far it exactly got."

Realization dawned on each of them and Sanosuke leapt up from his seated position and exclaimed, "You're right! Damn, those suckers. They got us good. To think the 2nds may be behind this, just so they can see if they can overthrow the emperor. I got to admit it was a pretty good plan; I mean with sending some of their own and seeing how far this small yet growing clan of warriors could get."

Maho looked at each of the young people in her home and knew when she wasn't exactly needed and this conversation that was being held wasn't something that she knew the content about. Silently, she put down the knife she held, on the counter and walked down the hallway into the room where Kanna's corpse lay. She was going to clean the corpse up so that she would look at least decent when they had to bury her. The thought of burying her, made Maho shed tears of sadness as she looked down at the young girl who's face seemed at peace when the rest of her young body was not.

Crouching down, Maho wiped her tears and grabbed a couple of rags that laid nearby and began her cleaning.

"Yeah, it was a well thought out plan. Well, I guess that's what you call a strategy." Misao drawled out and shifted her position slightly as she put her elbow on the table.

"The Imperial Army is probably heading this way as we speak." Kaoru said, sighing.

Kenshin looked at her curiously until he noticed that Maho wasn't in the room. "Where is Maho-dono?" He asked and looked toward the small kitchen, noticing the food unattended.

Kaoru shrugged without interest and answered back, "Probably cleaning Kanna up before we bury her."

The words Kanna and bury caught the Kenshin-gumi's ears and all them glanced at each other, unsure of what to say, the room having an awkward silence. Quickly enough, Kaoru commented, "No need to feel tense. We are having her burial later, if you want you can join us."

Everyone sighed in relief, they didn't know if the topic of Kanna was going to make Kaoru snap, but seemingly it didn't. The silence, once again came back, although it wasn't the awkward silence from before, it was one that made you feel at peace. It had been a long time since everyone had been together like this, especially with Kaoru in the room. Noticing, the peaceful silence in the room, Kaoru couldn't help but smile nostalgically.

Faintly, one could hear the rumbling of someone's stomach and immediately the Kenshin-gumi turned to look at Sanosuke, who was rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. "Err, well, uh, hah, I'm hungry." He finished bluntly and everyone fell over. Immediately getting up, Misao began to yell to Sano about 'Guys and Food!' She had begun to whack him across the head, her eyes slanted with anger but a small hint of relief that he was the one to break the peace, for, unnoticed it had brought memories.

Standing up, Kaoru, looked toward the kitchen and said, "Well, their is food in the kitchen as you can all see. How many of you are hungry?" Megumi slowly rose her hand, followed by Yahiko and a calmed Misao. Kenshin couldn't help that his stomach had grumbled, as well, although it was much more on the quiet side. Aoshi didn't budge from his spot until he turned and bowed slightly muttering a quiet "Please."

She couldn't help but smile at all of them, but Kaoru couldn't forget what she had done and her gaze went to the hardwood floor. Murmuring something under her breath, she nodded and began to get some plates and gathered anything plate looking she could find and used it to put the fish and rice. Putting the herbs away so that she could use them for later use, Kaoru set the plates full with foods on the counter and said, "Get whichever plate you want."

The Kenshin-gumi by then had begun to stand and all went for the steaming rice and fish that was on the plates with eagerness they didn't want to exactly show. Counting out, Sano and Yahiko, the rest of the Kenshin-gumi ate calmly, an attempt they tried to us at least. How long was it that they had, had a proper meal?

Looking at the people around the table or seating near the wall, Kaoru nodded to herself and walked inside the hallway toward Kanna's room. Without her noticing it, Kenshin had been watching from the corner of his eyes and had gotten up instinctively. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and didn't notice that Kenshin had gotten up and gone toward the hallway, following Kaoru.

"How is the cleaning going, Maho-san?" Kaoru asked and leaned against the wall looking at Maho with clear eyes that seemed to take everything in.

"All's going well, my dear. You have nothing to worry about with the cleaning I'm doing she'll..." Maho trailed off as Kaoru looked at Kanna's corpse with pensive eyes. "You know--" Maho had began to speak until she noticed that the young woman turned to look at a new visitor. Kenshin.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru said and blinked, surprised. The crimson haired man looked at Maho who smiled warmly enough. "Hello, Himura-san." She said and bowed her head out of curtsy.

"Did you need something, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin caught her stare and answered, "May I have a moment alone with you, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru tilted her head sideways in question, however nodded and excused herself from Maho's presence. Leading the way to a back door that led to the back of the house. They stood together in silence. "So what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Kaoru asked and her gaze lowered once again. A habit that she had recently gotten, whenever she was in the presence of the people from her past. The people that she continued to love, even if she herself doubted it.

The long silence continued for a while, and glancing from the corner of her eyes, she caught Kenshin's head tilted up, as if looking at the sky above them. Although his eyes were covered with his long bangs, Kaoru could almost feel the intense look he must be giving the sky. Maybe, he wanted his feelings to dissipate before he spoke to her. His feelings of anger.

Kaoru's eyes darkened and then lightened again as he began to speak. "Kaoru, when you were younger, I felt that I was unworthy for you. With my hands stained in blood I felt that I could never be with you, because of the fear that I would taint you. Taint...your innocence. It was unclear to me at first what you wanted. When you told me that you wanted to be stronger, I didn't know _why _all of a sudden you wanted the strength. To me you were already strong and willful, back then I wanted nothing more in the world then to see you happy.

However, this strength that you spoke of, it confused me. A sword that could protect the lives of people, which is what you taught with Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Without harming the person that is your opponent you could change them for the better. I felt that it could actually be done, and that is what I found in your strength, your power. I never thought that _this _is the kind of _strong _you wanted. If I had been more knowledgeable about what you wanted, maybe I could have stopped you...from making the biggest mistake in your life." Kenshin's voice cracked as he turned to look at Kaoru who's eyes had widened.

"Ken---shin..." She murmured and now looking straight into the eyes of the former battousai, memories washed into her mind, her jaw tightened and the amber eyes, which glowed profusely never stopped looking at her, burning a hole into her. Making her feel naked in front of him, as if he could read her very thoughts.

Roughly, Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's shoulder and pulled her toward him. Slamming Kaoru's body into his own, he tightly locked her into a crushing hug. "Kaoru, please, let me have this moment. Let _me _have this one thing." He whispered harshly, and she looked up at him, a tremor of something she had no comprehension of went through her body while Kenshin looked down at her.

Her lips parted to say something, however Kenshin leaned down before she could say anything and put his lips unto Kaoru's own, kissing her gently. His words, which he had whispered lingered in Kaoru's mind.

_Kaoru, please, let me have this moment. Let me have this one thing. _

There the words continued to linger, as she slowly closed her eyes and returned his kiss, tears brimming on the edges of her eyes as she thought, "Forgive me...for the pain I have brought you." Letting her arms escape his grasp she brought her hands to his lower back and hugged him tightly.

Time seemed to stop as Kenshin leaned back, his eyes becoming a mixture of lavender and amber. "Kaoru, I've wanted to tell you for so long, to forgive me." He said.

"...Idiot." Kaoru whispered back and she faintly heard an "Oro" from Kenshin. A sad smile forming on her lips as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. "It is I, who should be saying those words." She answered to his faint "Oro" and brought her slender hand toward his scarred left cheek and caressed it.

"You've already been forgiven." Kenshin answered. Kaoru looked at his searching eyes and her smile seemed forced as she said, "I don't even think I have forgiven myself."

* * *

"Commander Hiroki, we have location on the village that the notorious Fallen Sakura is at. What are your orders?" Asked a young man, who's beige military pants were covered with dirt from the location they were currently at. He had his hands straight at his side and stood straight looking at the tall, and lean man with narrowed black eyes. "We head out. The Daimio Clan will be out soon, with the war that is beginning we can't afford to lose time." He said calmly and looked ahead. 

"Yes, sir!" He said and bowed lowly before leaving the Commanders presence.

"The Minister of War is sure anticipating a long war isn't he? Heh, well if we at least get this war to be longer then a year, I'm sure he'll at least be happy." Hiroki thought and a smirk formed on his lips and the thought of a great war with much bloodshed made him eager all the more to find the notorious Fallen Sakura, the hitokiri who has been in most contact with the Daimio Clan. If she even existed.

Hiroki shrugged and moved forward a whole battalion of men following him, his brown horse making steady pace.

_**TBC...**_

The Imperial Army and what they do in _this _story is completely fiction and from my imagination. Although their was an Imperial Japanese Army, they were completely different from this Imperial Army in my story.

I hope that you all of you enjoyed this chapter and here is a preview for the next!-- 

_Kaoru looked at the men with wary eyes, and noticed that the Commander was looking at her attire. Rolling her eyes, Kaoru snapped, "What do you think of my gi and hakama, Commander Hiroki? Isn't it what proper Japanese Hitokiri's use? Unlike you, I have not lost my nationality of what true Japanese Hitokiri wear."_

_Raising an eyebrow, Hiroki looked amused and answered, "Well haven't you already lost your femininity?" _

_Her eyes flashed in anger, while her hand immediately went to the hilt of her katana. Unbeknownst, Hiroki's hand had already went to his silver gun that was hidden away in his back pocket. His cape hiding it. _

* * *

**Forgive me all for my long absence on not updating this story for a LONG time. However, I promise you guys that the next chapter will be up sooner. It is summer break after all! Sorceress of Darkness will be updated just as soon, but as you have all been, please be patient. Thank you so much you guys for the support on this story! Love to everyone and have a happy Father's Day. Please lots of review, maybe with all the reviews I'll update even sooner. xD Aya45.**


End file.
